Angel, Afterthoughts and an Adoption
by TheBoglies
Summary: Author’s note: This is written in present day form with flashbacks…please follow closely. J If you haven’t read Trouble, Twins and a Triangle and then Homesick, Happiness and HOLY COW! yet ---it’s recommended by me that you read ‘em first! Tha
1. Prologue

**Angel, Afterthoughts and an Adoption**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**_Author's note: This is written in present day form with flashbacks…please follow closely. _****J**_If you haven't read Trouble, Twins and a Triangle and then Homesick, Happiness and HOLY COW! yet ---it's recommended by me that you read 'em first! Thanks._

**Prologue: In the Meantime…**

_I will be the answer at the end of the line  
I will be there for you while you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance if you can't look down_

If it takes my whole life, I won't break I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in this life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
The memory of choosing not to fight

If it takes a whole life, I won't break I won't bend  
It'll all be worth it, worth it in the end  
'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
And when the stars have all burned out  
You'll still be burning so bright  
Cast me gently in morning for the night has been unkind. 

_Answer by Sarah MacLachlan_

A couple months had passed on since the death of Liliana MacKinney Mackay, and now the school trips were in full swing for the Wild Life Centre. This meant that Paul was constantly busy with the book keeping that he didn't seem to have time for the family. He buried himself up to his eyeballs in work, hardly ever slept at night, due to his insomnia, but still remained somewhat chipper even in the break of daylight.

It was early in the morning, as the frost glistened over the back lawn of the house as the nursery over looked the loch. Paul found himself when he couldn't sleep at night wandering into the nursery to watch Maeve and the twins sleep. He never set foot into the room of yellow wallpapered walls with 'pink and blue sheep' until Maeve had moved in. As Lexie made sure Maeve had her own place to sleep, and felt it was necessary to put her in with the twins at night. Considering the twins were now sleeping in toddler beds, she made sure Maeve made herself at home in of the vacant cribs.

Wayne and Jayne were still dozing away, as Wayne's whole body was under a fleece blanket on his bed. Paul had taken upon himself to tuck Jayne in again as she had allowed herself to hang her feet off the head of the bed. Yes, the little one slept in bed backwards. As he turned, Paul found Maeve wide awake. "Very early, little one, what are you doing up?" He noted 11 month old Minnie standing herself up in the crib as she glanced at him, as she had mastered the standing up skill, just days after Lili's passing. Maeve was quiet as a mouse. Paul still raised his finger to his lips as he lowered his hand to Minnie, her little fingers latched right on to his long forefinger, "Shhh."

He wasn't quite sure of what to do next, but Minnie sure knew as she extended her arms out to be picked up and held. Paul couldn't tell her "no", as he caved right in, while hosting her up by her hands and scooping the rest of her up by her bottom. Minnie resembled her father in the hair department, but she was a beautiful image of her mother. She had golden and wild curls everywhere on to of her head, beautiful cerulean eyes, bubbles for cheeks, petite little nose, and small smile, which then turned into a deep frown. Lexie had put her to bed in a pink fuzzy sleeper with feet. She was amazed that most of Jayne's clothes, 18months-sized, fit her perfect and snuggly. "Dada," Minnie whispered, which caught Paul off guard, but he forced himself to give off a beam as Minnie gurgled back.

"Um, yea," Paul whispered to her as he snatched the blanket out from the crib and wrapped her up in it like a Christmas present. He carried Maeve into the hall. Lexie woke early as she couldn't sleep in anymore since she had three little bodies to tend too. Lexie was too pooped to actually take the time out for herself. As sleeping in was a luxury she once had before children and now it was a luxury she couldn't afford.

Lexie encased in a robe with fuzzy slippers on her feet tip-toed out of the bedroom, hoping to not disturb Archie, as she assumed Minnie would be up at this hour and she was right. Only she was surprised to see Paul wandering towards her down the hall, with the hungry little caterpillar in tow. "Paul?"

"Sorry. I—I…" He cut himself off, actually feeling like he had been caught 'stealing' a cookie from a cookie jar. _Only_ _Maeve was one sweet little cookie and could be gobbled up at any moment…_

"No, it's all right. She's hungry, I bet. Aren't ya lass?" Lexie went to over to Paul as she cued to him to hand Maeve over.

"Actually, I haven't had much family time with the madness of the Centre. I'd be delighted to help you down to the kitchen with her."

Lexie was taken back at first by Paul's simple gesture, and then she heard the twins starting to stir. "Paul, that's---"

"Go tend to Wayne and Jayne and just point us in the direction of a bottle and I'll tend to the rest." Paul smiled, shooing her on towards the nursery.

Lexie grinned back, after giving him an odd blank stare, "Thank-you."

"No need to thank me." He nodded his head and waved Minnie's hand to Lexie, "Bye bye Auntie Lexie."

"Refrigerator has a bottle for her all ready made up. Just heat it and feed her." Lexie nodded on, as Paul and Maeve made way down the steps to the front foyer, before traveling down the hallway and onto the kitchen.

_Life at Glenbogle went slightly back to normal a couple weeks after Lili had been buried. However for Duncan, he didn't go on a day without thinking about her and sometimes he'd get so lost in thought about missing her that it depressed him. He continued to do 'Assistant Ghillie' duties along side Golly everyday. It was gaming season as Golly spent his afternoons scouting the lands for stags to shot and rabbits to feed the wolves. Duncan would tag-along with him, but he didn't act like himself. He didn't ask stupid questions, or cause disasters, which he was known for doing or crack many jokes, which he loved to do—be the 'Monarch' jester-- Golly could tell Duncan had changed. _

_"What's goin' on wit ya, son?" Golly and Duncan sat on a couple rocks over looking a stream somewhere on the Glenbogle Estate acreage. Duncan was lost in a sea of thought. _

_"Golly, I seem to have a dark cloud followin' over me head." Duncan boomed out, only for Golly to study his face intently. He could tell this had been bothering Duncan for quite sometime now. _

_"Dark cloud?"_

_"It keeps raining on me. I mean not a real rain shower, but ever since Lili passed on, I feel like I shouldn't have taken that turn I took with her years ago." Duncan slumped down and hung his head like he had failed the 'human' race as Golly would call him a 'daft idiot' and he was starting to feel like it was true. _

_"What brought this on?" Golly asked simply, only to follow up his own question with a reply, "You will move on after all of this, you think Yankee would have wanted you feelin' this way?" _

_"Golly, what would happen if I moved meself on?" Duncan asked a question instead of answering his dear relative. Golly studied him more, "You want to move on?"_

_"No, not exactly, well, maybe, Golly. Lil and I completely rushed into things. And I didn't exactly think about the consequences of being a father or husband. Aye, I thought of marriage, and kids, and a life, but it's a 'grown up' life." Duncan stared at Golly, hoping he was going to give him some point words of wisdom. _

_Golly didn't like where this conversation was going. He dropped his own head, glanced at the babbling brook before them, and then turned to Duncan. "This is about Molly's friend in New Zealand isn't it? This is about that job offer an' she suggested it to you." 'After I told her not too' Golly's mind called out, he was afraid of this…he didn't think Duncan was making the right choice for himself if he took on the job at a vineyard in New Zealand. _

_Golly's thoughts went to his fiancée, the love of his life, Molly. They had only been engaged for two months, maybe three, and were in no real hurry to get married right away. Duncan, looking like a little kid who knew he had done something wrong and it was now time to fess up to it, nodded his head. _

_Golly sat there, knowing Duncan was hoping for advice that would push him into the direction of taking that job. "I can't tell you what to do."_

_"Golly, I'm not asking---?"_

_"Then what's with the 'have to move on business?' You have a wee daughter, Duncan, ye're her father, and you have to make the decisions for the both of you." Golly stood himself up from the rock, prepared to walk away, but Duncan like a little lost puppy dog continued to nip at his heels. As they both continued to roam the woods, in search of rabbits to hunt. _

_"Golly, oh c'mon, I'm not sure about leaving Min, I just---?" Duncan trailed behind him. Golly finally stopped walking, as he turned around to face his relative. He spoke low and evenly, as Duncan gulped, he could tell Golly wasn't pleased with what Duncan was considering. _

_"Let me fill you in on something, you leave her, and you will regret it one day, am I perfectly clear?" Golly picked up the pace again as Duncan spoke up, "Golly, I just don't think I'm cut out for fatherhood. I wasn't cut out being a husband, I mean…"_

_Golly stopped his stride, heaved a sigh, "Ye're beyond daft, Duncan, if you feel that Yankee's death was yer fault. If you weren't so sure about marrying her, then why did you?"_

_"It--tt seemed like the next logical step, Gol." Duncan stood there staring at Golly for some kind of reassurance. A sign, like a traffic light flashing green, telling you to continue on, instead Duncan got a yellow light for caution…_

_"Duncan, you don't marry because it's the next logical step, you marry because you love the person with your whole heart. Ya created a child, son, and when you bring a child into the world, it's a lot of responsibility. I thought you knew about this all ready?" Golly responded frustrated, shaking his head again in disbelief, "Grown ups, Duncan, do grown up things, be one."_

_"Golly, I'm tryin' to make a decision here," as Duncan made an irritated face and rolled his eyes._

_"There's no use on tryin' when yer mind should all ready be made up." Golly instantly informed, as his own mind shifted back to his life. Especially during his first year working at Glenbogle, back to Jess, his daughter and Alison, Jess's mother, whom he had wanted for a wife. Golly's memories were stored in a book in the back of his mind and he rarely allowed himself to open it, read it, and to back to it for reference, but everything that Duncan was saying, made him open the book of his past anyway. _

_"Och, me gets it now, this isn't about me. It's about a reflection of seeing you in me, zillions of years down the road, isn't it?" Duncan investigated, still walking behind Golly as they finally made way to a trail, a path which would eventually lead them to Golly's cabin. _

_"I dun no what ye're talkin' about, Duncan." Golly modestly denied, but Duncan wouldn't let it go._

_"It's not gibberish, Gol, it's me life, me tryin' to do what's right." _

_"Then go on, Duncan or stay here, I'm just tellin' you I can't make those decisions for ya." Golly climbed the steps to his porch and entered the cabin with his rifle in tow. He left Duncan standing there with more thoughts swimming around in his mind. If he continued to think, he'd for sure drown in those inklings. _

_Molly biked down the path, as she was on her way to visit Golly, when she caught sight of Duncan. "Duncan, are you busy?" She smiled as she pedaled herself over to him and climbed off the bike seat, before setting herself on the ground. _

_"Not really, Molly. I mean, Hello Molly. How do you do?" Duncan stared at the door of the cabin, and pushed Golly's negative comments about him considering leaving Glenbogle out of his head._

_"Just dandy, Duncan. Are you all right? Perhaps you'd like to come inside? I'm sure Golly would make tea." Molly was oblivious to the conversation that had taken place between the men. _

_"Me still ponderin' that job, Molly."_

_"Well, good, I'm sure Donald would be happy with your help down on his vineyard. I told Golly it looked promising for you." Molly smiled, Duncan just gave a slight nod of his head, as if he wanted to escape and take some time to be on his own. _

_"Molly, no tea, I must get to feedin' da wolves." Duncan smartly remarked, before walking up to her. _

_"Don't take too long with your answer for Donald, Duncan. I told him you'd have a decision in a couple days." Molly winked, as Duncan gave another nod of his head and strolled on. Molly rolled the bike up to the cabin, before she stuck out her foot and swung the kick stand down. With a couple steps up, she was on the porch of the cabin as she gave a knock to the door, waiting for Golly to answer. She had her own thoughts to sort out, as Golly opened the cabin door, "Molly."_

_"I came down to see if you were interested in dinner." Golly gave her a sweet kiss on her cheeks, and beamed, "Of course I am. What's the reason for it?"_

_"Do we need a reason to have dinner together? If I'm going to be your wife, I'd---?" Golly didn't let Molly finish her sentence as he interrupted her, feeling stupid for asking her that question anyway, "Sorry Molly. I had--?"_

_"Chat with Duncan? What did he say to you? Or you to him? Was it about that marvelous job offer? I'm excited for him, you know, I think it would give him a chance to live again." Molly sat herself down on Golly's easy chair. Golly was in the middle of fixing them both cups of tea as he stood in the kitchen in front of the range, putting a full kettle of water on. _

_"Molly, we talked about this last night, I---?"_

_"I know we did, you're still not keen on that idea, are you?" Molly spoke quietly as she could tell the whole idea of Duncan leaving, seemed to still bother her fiancé. _

_"I'm not sure I still like the idea. He's planning on leaving not just Glenbogle but running from his fatherly duties." Golly hinted as Molly's face turned pensive, as she thought of a way to reply to Golly. _

_"It's only six months, Golly. It would give him time to get on with his life, and give him some sort of a new beginning once he came back to Glenbogle. Lexie already offered to tend to the child." _

_"Molly, do you understand what it is yer suggesting?" _

_"I'm simply trying to help a dear friend out, Golly. Duncan lost his wife, and I know what it was like after the death of Hector. I took my own journey and I believe Duncan has a right to take his own journey too."_

_"By leaving his responsibilities? Ye're catering to his puerile needs isn't going to push him to grow up and come back here 'refreshed'." Golly debated, as Molly sat there bewildered. _

_"Tell me, Golly, what is going on in your mind? You used to want to help him out and suddenly now you're not in the least big on it, why?" Molly suggested, with a motherly tone and Golly picked right up on it. _

_"Molly, Duncan running away isn't going to solve his issues with Lili's death and you know this. I'm all for helping him out as he's like a son to me but he's doing the wrong thing by letting Minnie grow up without a father. You know what he's capable of, look at the turn his marriage took just a day before Lili died."_

_"You're covering something up. It's Alison, its Jess…you're remembering what happened to you before…"_

_"I am not mirroring myself in Duncan. He simply asked me what I thought about him going and then I told him he's on his own. His decision to make and not mine to advise."_

_"However you advised him anyway without telling him the reason behind it." Molly remarked cleverly. She knew exactly the inner makings of Golly as he he'd throw caution, give a red flag warning and then close himself up from explaining it. _

_"Molly, I'm not trying to upset you." Golly parked himself beside her and captured her with his arm, resting it on her shoulders. "I know you have this wonderful helping people trait and I so support it. I just don't think helping Duncan running away will solve anything."_

_"I'm sorry, Golly. I just feel he should have the right to go if he needs too. He's suffering here, and I don't see him getting much better. He walks around down in the dumps, like his life blew up, which it did. Perhaps, he and Lili weren't ready to be married, perhaps if she had lived she would have returned to America with Minnie. We don't know this and we'll never know it. Just I know he loves Glenbogle, and needs to find his inner peace again. I just want to give him aide, and help him pick up pieces. He has to work on himself first, before he can smile on again and I thought you agreed with me about this last night." Molly said in a small bout of despair._

_"There, there." Golly snuggled himself closer to Molly, feeling bad for upsetting her since he knew she meant well, especially as far as Duncan was concerned. He then released her as the kettle started whistling and steam arose up from the spout, as an indication that tea was ready. _

Paul made way down to the kitchen with Minnie in his arms. He walked over to the refrigerator and tugged out a bottle, popped off the cap, unscrewed the top and then placed it in the microwave. He didn't know how long to put it on for, so he carefully punched in 30 seconds. Minnie let out an impatient wail, because she wanted that bottle and very badly.

"Shh, hush-a by, bottle will be ready shortly." He bounced her lightly as the microwave let out a 'Ding I'm ready!' Paul pushed the door open, pulled out the bottle. He finagled the top and nipple back on, screwed the bottle back together and then with a huge proud of himself beam, handed it over to Minnie. She snagged it away from him with her little hands, stuck the bottle in her mouth and started to feed herself. "My, aren't you a big lady?" He chuckled in delight, while holding onto her. He carried her out of the kitchen, down the hall and to the study where he checked yesterday's pile of mail. He sorted out bills, set the invoices to the side, and passed a postcard with 'Auckland, New Zealand' printed on it. Before placing a hand on a box, he noticed who it was from, and replied to Minnie, "Let's open this up, shall we?"

He sat himself down in the high back chair as Minnie continued to drink the bottle of warmed formula down. Once they were comfortable, he opened the package and pulled out a snapshot of Duncan with a silly face, wide eyes and funny but crooked grin, as the photo looked like it had been taken by himself. It was slanted to the right and on the back printed in Duncan's hand scrawl was: "Dada loves Minnie Mouse and misses you."

Minnie didn't show much of a reaction to the person in the photo. She was much more interested in photo itself as she held the bottle in one hand and tried to touch the photo with her other. "You know that's Dada, right?"

He continued to open the box up and pulled out a strange looking wingless bird? Paul read the tag as it was a Kiwi. Not an alive Kiwi bird, but a brown furry, yellow long beaked stuffed animal Kiwi with a yellow bow and a tag around it's neck saying, "Ye're stand in Dada, lovebug."

Minnie continued to suck away on her bottle, reached one hand out to the furry critter to feel it, as Paul let her take the cuddly toy, and opened the letter.

_Hello Poem to Minnie (and others---Okay, Lex, if you reading this to her, it__'__s to you too):_

_  
Writing you lovebug_

_Hoping ye__'__re well _

_Snuggles and snoggles _

_Can__'__t you tell?_

_Homesick, starting to feel blue_

_Oh how I miss you_

_Be with you soon._

_Love you to the moon, and back, Dada._

_Lexie-Thank-you for the photograph. I miss everyone. Things are going quite well here, but it just isn__'__t the same with out you to chat with. I spent my longest day every harvesting a crop of grapes, and then spent the night serving people drinks at the winery. I__'__m enclosing money for Minnie and it should help with formula, clothing, and something for her. I__'__ll be in touch soon. Give my best to Golly as I miss the stag huntin__'_

_Duncan. _

Paul closed up the letter, gave Minnie a hug, as she sat there, looking intently at the letter and trying to crumple the corners of the stationary her father used with her hands. He stared at the toy, and its note. He felt awkward, but only until Lexie strolled into the study with Jayne in her arms. Wayne 'wrecked havoc' in the sitting turned play room. He was too busy playing with "Bob the Builder and his friends" plastic figures, to even want breakfast.

_Duncan wandered back to the house with the dilemma of 'to leave or not to leave' on his mind. He never did anything spectacular with his life, or so he thought. Here's his chance to do something worthy, other than being a head ranger of the estate. He was offered a manager/worker position at a vineyard. This is a big deal or so Molly kept telling him over and over again. He remembered years ago standing before Lexie with a simple smile and replied, _"And he agrees that I don't belong here. Reckons I should move to Glasgow, find myself"_ and she just followed it up with_, "What if you're not there when you get there?!"_ Her statement held true, what if he wasn't in New Zealand when he got there? Would his travel to the other side of the earth seem just as much as a waste of complete time? Was he off to find himself? He thought he had with Lili. He knew he had found himself with her and also Minnie, as he must have been sure about it. However, his doubt set in as the sad memories clouded his mind. Maybe being down in the dumps, feeling like a failure would push him on to his right 'self' path. _

_"Wayne!" Lexie hollered as she chased after him on the lawn. He was running off with Jayne's sippy cup, shouting, "Drink! Drink!" Lexie then spoke up, "Jayne! No!" She tried to chase after her in the other direction. Jayne full of giggles, quick on her little feet, had climbed out of the sand box which Golly and Duncan had built for the twins over the summer and was voyaging towards the loch. _

_Duncan 'being the hero' that he is, swooped in and snagged Jayne, while she let out a ferocious giggle at being scooped up, "An' where do ya think yer going little missy?"_

_Minnie sat on the lawn in a wheel barrow with a pink dotted white bonnet on her head. She climbed out too, by tipping the wheel barrow over and started to excitedly crawl towards her father, with a big grin. Lexie replied with a laugh, "Oh no! She's loose too! Catch her, Dunc!"_

_"Lex, where's Megan off to today?" Duncan asked out of breath walking with Jayne and Wayne in his hands as Lexie walked over to the 'escaped' Minnie._

_"I gave her a day off, but now I'm not so sure about this." Lexie shrugged with a huge laugh. Lexie then picked up Minnie and spoke aloud, "Yer not going anywhere either there, little miss."_

_"Nah, ye're doing just fine." Duncan picked up Wayne too as he also giggled and then replied, "Down. Down."_

_Duncan added smartly, "Och no, down fer ya, until…" He plopped Wayne back down into the sand box and snagged Jayne's sippy cup back as Lexie handed Wayne his cup. Jayne busied herself once again with a toy car, fascinated by the wheels, as her little fingers spun the wheels 'round and 'round, before Wayne claimed the car, saying, "Mine. Mine. Mine."_

_"Thanks." Lexie sat down on the side of the sand box with Minnie now in her arms. Minnie was getting restless and wanted to be put down in the box too so she could explore it. However, exploration to Maeve was putting sand in her mouth and Lexie shaking her head no, as Duncan handed over a shovel to his not quite a year old daughter. Minnie's little hands took the shovel out her father's hands as he instructed her, "Ya dig with the sand, lovebug, not devour it."_

_Maeve then let out an upset squeal, as Wayne plucked the shovel out of her hands and said, "Mine. Mine. Mine." Jayne retorted with, "No! No! No!" She grabbed the car back from her brother after he dropped it when going for the shovel from his cousin's hands. Jayne started playing with the white wheels again._

_Lexie laughed, "If 18 months is this crazy, then I'm afraid of what they'll do once they are two."_

_Duncan smiled, "Nah, two's easy, as me were two once, it's 34 that's not." Duncan's smile faded, as Lexie got the hint that something was on his mind. _

_"Ye're still thinking about that job offer aren't you?" Lexie could tell Duncan was still in deep thought and feeling more lost about what to do. Lexie knew all about Molly's friend's job offer. Apparently Molly had befriended a man named Donald on her travel to Africa around the time Lexie and Archie wed. Donald and Molly wrote to each other once and awhile. He had suggestions about finding someone to help run his vineyard and take care of customers in his winery, so Molly of course, suggested a possibility…being Duncan. _

_"I wanna make something of myself, Lex. I love it here. I couldn't imagine leaving, but I want to---?"_

_"Do something for you and Minnie?" _

_"Lexie, since day one, I've thought long an' hard 'bout findin' meself."_

_"I've asked ya ova an' ova again, "What if ye're not there when you get there?" Lexie gave Duncan a wink, "Where's my answer…you're sittin' here before me!" She remembered the whole conversation. "Look, I mentioned to you taking on Minnie so you could go. I think the job would be good for you. Glenbogle isn't going anywhere. Your roots are here, especially while this little flower is. Do you think Lili would want you here, down on yerself, and turning down a great opportunity to get on with your life?"_

_"Aye, Dun no. I mean you and boss almost up and transplanted to America a couple weeks ago. Look how it ended, with him coming back home." Duncan still referred to Archie as 'boss.' Even though, Archie kept telling him to, "Just call me by my name, Duncan' and Duncan would reply, "Aye right-o boss." Archie would give him a look of pure exasperation as if he couldn't win the 'not to call me boss' debate with Duncan._

_"He came home because he realized he was meant to stay here with me and the twins." Lexie explained lightly. _

_"Ya dun no how lucky ya are."_

_"I know you're just as lucky, if not more. Go Duncan."_

_"Does boss know about me leaving her in your care for six months?"_

_Lexie paused, she hadn't exactly talked to her husband about the matter of tending to Minnie, but she would, "No, he doesn't but he will."_

_"Lex, what if boss doesn't want me leaving her here with you?"_

_"Leave it to me. You go tell Molly you want that job offer for those months and then go off on your journey that you've been talking about for eons and find yerself." Lexie reassured him. "Just make sure you write once and awhile." Lexie chuckled warmly and Duncan caught on._

_"Golly doesant want me to go." Duncan hung his head, then looked up at her, as he still had a seriously tired look on his face. Lexie could tell everything here was taking its toll on him, losing her cousin was the last straw, last push to help him make a life altering decision. He still wasn't sleeping at night as the look of his face gave it all away._

_"I don't want ya to go either, but I insist ya do." Lexie's facial expression was still warm, open and friendly before joking aloud, "You can come back, as they did invent return airplane tickets for that purpose."_

_Duncan now had two people supporting his decision to go as he mentioned his old mate once again, "I don't understand what's going on with Gol."_

_"Duncan, Golly has been through so much of late, with the diabetes and all. He's just worried wistfully 'bout his health and with Molly and Golly's wedding plans, whenever that will happen. I'm sure he's happy to see you make a decision for yourself too." Lexie soothed motherly, something that Duncan, as child like as he is, always looked for from her. _

_"You've been friends for so long with him that your friendship will continue even if you're on the other side of the planet." _

_"Think so?"_

_"Positively, know so." The pair of best friends sat there on the sides of the sand box surrounded by their children. Duncan noting that Lexie was right, he could return, found himself making up his mind instantly. _

_"Just see to it that boss is okay with Minnie staying here, before me goes." Duncan added soundly, while scooping up Minnie into his arms and placing her on his kilted lap. _

_"I will. I'll have a long chat with him once he gets back from Inverness with Paul."_

"What's that silly thing?" Lexie laughed as she noted Paul and Minnie sitting in the study. She had heard his voice saying something to someone, and assumed it was Paul talking on the phone, but instead she found Minnie and Paul reading Duncan's letter.

"Minnie's stand in father, _until the real one gets back_," Paul commented wisely actually flashing a smile which caught Lexie off guard, while showing her the cuddle toy.

"Yer kiddin' me? That's not a life sized Duncan and Paul, is that a smile I see before me?" Lexie joked sparkly, but he didn't understand her humor or agree with Duncan leaving either many weeks ago. He saw Golly's reason from a 'missing father/child' point of view. Paul's smile faded into a frown, which prompted Lexie's face to become stern.

"Oh Paul, snap out of it. It was a joke." Lexie chirped, as she walked into the room and set Jayne down before taking Minnie up into her arms from him.

"I know it was. I'm just not sure about him being away this long. What if he doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back. He told me that he'd be back. What did the letter say? Did it tell you different? He's been there for weeks now. "

"Eight weeks and he finally sent her a present." Paul spoke pessimistically with a smirk on his face.

"He probably couldn't afford to mail it to her right away or he was really busy. He sent her stuff last week, clothes…"

"He sent money again. Now explain to me how money fits so well, better than being here with his child and showing her love?" Paul remarked, but he had been holding this in for quite some time about Duncan's time away. "We can't exactly hold his job for much longer, or have me continue to fill in."

"Is this what it's about? You're upset that Duncan's time away is costing us money?"

_"No, his time 'finding himself' is costing Maeve love."_ Paul stated firmly and stood up from the high back chair, just as Archie was entering the study.

"I thought I heard voices, mornin' to the both of you." Archie came up behind his wife as Lexie turned to snuggle up to him as he kissed her soulfully, cheerfully, and both willingly in front of Paul. Minnie let out another squeal, this time of joy, as her smile beamed bright at Archie's arrival. His face lit up like a Christmas tree at the innocent and angelic giggling as he placed the tip of his finger on Maeve's nose and got another smile out of her, a wide mouthed toothy grin. Paul getting uncomfortable decided it was time to head to the Centre to get the day ready for the new school group. Archie stopped him from leaving the room.

"Are you all right, Paul?" Archie asked hoping that Paul would answer him.

"I was having a conversation with yer wife about finding another suitable 'head ranger' while Duncan is off gallivanting around the world." Paul snickered, as Lexie stiffened while in Archie's one arm embrace. He could tell Lexie was about interject, as her mouth gaped, her posture shifted, and she glared at her brother in law, "No, you were too busy criticizing Duncan and how he left Minnie here in our care."

"Is this true, Paul?" Archie asked out of curiosity, as he lifted a brow at his brother.

Paul paused for a moment, before choosing his words carefully, "I have other issues, Archie, nothing to do with Duncan or Minnie…"

Archie turned to Lexie giving her a look of 'excuse us for just one moment, please' as Lexie picked up on Archie's request. Normally she would object to leaving the room and being 'bossed about,' but Jayne took off for the sitting area so she could play with her younger brother. "I'll be right back." Lexie chanted with Minnie still in her arms.

"What is going on with you?" Archie now cornered Paul once they were alone. "You hardly sleep at night, you watch over the children like hawks at, god knows what hour, and then you insult my wife's decision to take care of her only cousin's child?"

"I don't understand why I wasn't consulted when Lexie took on tending for Maeve."

"Because it wasn't your choice or mine, as it was Lexie's."

"Maeve's father took off on her and you just allowed him to leave? _What kind of a father leaves their child?_"

_Archie sat at the desk in the study as he tried to balance some books, he heard her footsteps, as she voyaged into the room and then was about to voyage out, before he called out to her, "Lex?"_

_"Yes Arch." She rung her hands, and then twisted her fingers together. Archie immediately noticed her body language. She was acting like she had to talk to him urgently without coming out and saying it. _

_"You all right?"_

_"I wasn't going to disturb you, and I could come back later." Lexie answered peculiarly. _

_"No, I'm good. You want something from me?"_

_"Aye, er-no, aye." Archie gave her 'a funny- wondering what was on her mind- making her so indecisive' look, before tuning into her more. _

_"Okay?" He asked quietly, while standing up from the desk and strolling towards her as his hands reached out to her shoulders while he gave them a rub. _

_"I'm fine, Arch. I'm rackin' my brain over Minnie." Lexie spoke unevenly, as Archie carted her towards the yellow velvet high back sofa and sat down beside her. _

_"Okay," As his brows lifted and then dropped, "Why?"_

_"I really want to help out Duncan." She spoke up again, while fiddling with her hands once again. _

_"We all want to help Duncan and Minnie out right now, Alexandra. They're going through a tough time with Lili's passing. Where's this conversation leading us too?" Archie probed with curiosity._

_"Good, so you dun mind if we take Min in for a little while, do ya?" She made her request clear and also out of the blue. _

_"Why? Where's Duncan going?" Archie added, like he was the last to know about Duncan's pending job offer. _

_"Um," Lexie paused, as Archie waited what seemed like an eternity for a reply. "Molly's friend Donald offered him a job down on his vineyard in New Zealand."_

_Archie thought carefully his answer, before saying, "My mother doesn't have any friends named Donald."_

_"Yes, she does. She met a man named Donald on her trip to Africa and so she's been in touch with him ever since," Lexie studied Archie's face, hoping worry wouldn't also appear, but it did. _

_"Well, we can't let Duncan go. I'd have to talk to mother. This isn't a good time for us to be switching staff, Lexie." Archie came up with excuses hiding what he was really trying to say. _

_"No, Arch, we can let him go. He doesn't have a holiday during the year, and it would do him so much good to move on."_

_"Moving on requires leaving his barely one year old daughter with us?" Archie asked, but he wasn't completely objecting her suggestion._

_"Archie, I'd take on Minnie, she'd be my responsibility until Duncan returned. I'm here all the time with the twins. Ewan is going to take the job as cook and well, I'd still employ Megan to help me with the children during the day. It could work."_

_"You've put a lot of thought into this, I see."_

_"Yes, I have. Arch, Minnie is my family. My father is off somewhere—nor do I care where he is, my mother and her boyfriend are never around-always on some world class trip. Arch, Lili was the only person, who I considered as real family and now that she's gone…Minnie's the one who I have left."_

_"You have me, and you have Jayne and Wayne." Archie corrected her. _

_"That's different. Minnie needs a home and Glenbogle's been her home since day one."_

_Archie sat there, as he stretched his arms out, gave a slight sigh and rubbed the back of his head, as Lexie waited for an answer, "I understand your dire need for family Lexie. I'm so in love with you because of your support of Minnie and Duncan. I could consider it, Lex, but you'd have to take care of her. I mean I could help on weekends maybe, but things are busy here and tight."_

_"Which is why Duncan should go to New Zealand, it would save on some of the finances, until he came back."_

_"Who'd pull his duty around here?" _

_"Paul could."_

_"I'd have to ask him Lexie."_

_"Arch, you're the laird, you make those decisions, not just me or Paul."_

_"I know but Lex, I told Paul specifically we'd work together with running the place. I mean…"_

_"Archie, please?" Lexie glanced at him with warm calm blue eyes, hoping and wishing that he would consider taking care of Maeve._

_"All right. I agree. I just wish I had been told before hand." Archie replied sensibly._

_"I know, but its Minnie." Lexie smiled, as she gathered her husband into her arms, "I kinda want to see what it's like with three little ones around here."_

_"Oh really?" Archie spoke up, pulling his wife onto his lap before concluding, "And why's that?"_

_"Because Mr. Laird, I'd like another baby one day."_

_Archie couldn't believe his ears, because when they first talked about children, Lexie went on and on about how she wasn't ready for them. And then they came back from their honeymoon pregnant with the twins and it made them both realize they were ready for children together as a team. Now this new 'finding' made him even more curious, "So you're saying you want to take on Minnie as a family science project?"_

_"No, Arch." Lexie rolled her eyes as he gave out a laugh, "I want a chance to see what it's like with three kids."_

_"Just in case we want 2.5 children?"_

_"Well, you do want one more right?" Lexie's eyes twinkled with her question, like she was trying very hard to dazzle Archie and it was working. _

_"Maybe, it requires some convincing." He spoke low, before drawing her closer to him, as her head tipped down and his head tipped upwards, their noses criss-crossed as their lips brushed for a deep kiss. "Hmmm…lots of that convincing…"_

_"Need more?" She giggled sweetly, as she drew him in again for another intense lip lock. _

"You're speaking like a stranger left us Minnie." Lizzie replied evenly as she walked into the study to look at her brothers after over hearing Paul gripping about Minnie being left at Glenbogle to be looked after while Duncan was away.

Lizzie had Martha ready for school and herself dressed up in a purple business suit, a bright floral scarf around her neck, black slacks and flats on her feet. She loved having Minnie there at the house and she spent most of her evenings giving Lexie a break from tending to the almost toddler.

"Mornin' Lizzie," Paul gave a nod of his head like she had come into the room just on time, "Where's Martha?"

"I drove her to school and now I'm off to Mother's shop because there's a reporter coming to do an article on the success of the business. How do I look? Pressed and dressed enough for a photograph in a magazine?" Lizzie's lips turned up ward as she did a 'catwalk' turn and then let out a laugh.

"You look very pretty." Paul complimented, as Archie stood there before adding a pun, "One eyed people eater pretty."

"I'm not a monster, Arch." Lizzie retorted, as another chuckle escaped her lips. Archie stared at his sister proudly because she had come a long way with trying to set up a 'stable' life for her and Martha. She was no longer on depression medication and she only saw a therapist once every few weeks as a check in. Lizzie stopped drinking in large amounts and in some case, 'grew up,' and she took her job as a manager at Molly's antique and painting shop seriously.

"Who's doing the interview at mother's shop?" Archie questioned, while glancing at his sister.

"Someone from Highlander Magazine, apparently she's good with a pen and she's related to Margaret Thatcher," Lizzie beamed, "I'm so excited! I'm hoping to offer her tea while she conducts the interview!"

"Margaret Thatcher?" Another question posed, only this time from Paul.

"It's not Carol though." Lizzie spoke aloud about the former Prime Minster's journalist daughter before adding, "I'm off to the shop!" As Lizzie scooted out of the room as you could hear the clickity-clack of her flats on her feet.

Paul stood there in deep thought as Archie snapped his fingers trying to get his attention. "Paul?"

Paul just stared out in space blankly as his mind compared notes between his old hidden feelings for someone of his past and Lizzie's words, _'Magazine, Margaret Thatcher, not Carol…'_

"You're rather deep in thought? Care to share or are you going to be selfish about it?" Archie spoke again, trying to break into Paul's inklings. Paul avoided Archie and walked out of the room to chat with his sister again. He tried to catch up with her, only he was too late, as Lizzie waved at Paul and drove away in Molly's car. Paul then set his thoughts and feelings out of his mind about the shop interviewer and decided he had work to do.

_The gravesite sat on a small grassy knoll with the other headstones, as Duncan bent down, while hanging his head before it, using his fingers to trace out the stone carved words, Liliana MacKinney MacKay 1975-2005, mother, wife and friend. He was silent, not quite sure of where to begin. Lexie took Maeve with her to the village so he could go running. He kept going and going, pacing himself in his joggers' sweats and jumper until his feet stopped at the grave. Every time he would go out jogging he'd end up at the cemetery, thinking about her, wishing she were standing right before him so he could tell her his day, if it was good, if it was bad, the silly things 'lovebug' had done. He had adopted Lili's pet name for Maeve, not just because he missed hearing her voice, but because he missed the smile that went along with it. Her lips would curl upwards and she'd say out loud, "Dada and Mum love you, lovebug."_

_In the distance stood Golly, as he observed his dear friend, in his hands was a Navy Blue cap, which he kept folding over and over. He worried about Duncan's fate as he had never witnessed such a transformation in him, one day happy, cheerful and cheeky and the next hitting rock bottom, expressionless, and just plain lost. He felt awful for not supporting his 'well-being' and he understood that Molly was only trying to help. She meant well, very well. Golly nodded his own head towards the ground, as his eyes bounced back to look at Duncan. _

It was only one hour ago  
It was all so different then  
Nothing yet has really sunk in  
Looks like it always did  
This flesh and bone  
It's just the way that we are tied in  
But there's no one home  
I grieve...  
for you  
You leave...  
Me

_Duncan's fingers came to a stop, as they had run out of stone written letters to touch. He heaved a heavy sigh, choked back a few tears, and blew out a breath. His hidden emotions for losing his wife rose to the surface. _

_"Not quite sure if yer ready to hear this or not, Molly came up to me last week. She has this friend named Donald who she met on her holiday to Africa over a year ago…he's got some work for me. Only thing is, it's in New Zealand. It means leaving Maeve in Lex's care. She thinks you wouldn't mind me going for a few months to help clear me noggin'…Me not sure I can leave you or Min, Lil._

_I miss you so much and it's not fair that ye're down there, or way up there and not here right beside me. How exactly do I push meself to live my life on? I'm sure ya would be proud, Minnie, she's really tryin' to stand on her own. She gets this serious look of concentration, like you would, when we'd read at night. She's a 24 hour reminder of ya, Lil. I can't seem to move on. There are days when I wish it were me who went for that medicine and not you. I wish it was me who died and not you."_

So hard to move on  
Still loving what's gone  
Said life carries on...  
Carries on and on and on...  
And on  
The news that truly shocks  
is the empty, empty page  
While the final rattle rocks  
Its empty, empty cage...  
And I can't handle this  
I grieve...  
For you  
You leave...  
Me

_Golly wandered slowly down the path with the hat in his hands. He entered the cemetery, as he crept up behind Duncan. At first Duncan didn't turn around, but he could sense he wasn't alone. He kept mulling over the job offer, the chance to live his life. Golly spoke evenly, "I thought I'd see ya here. I've somethin' for you." _

_Duncan sniffed, wiped his eyes with his hands and managed to stand himself up. Golly held out a cap as his eyes scanned the red emblem on the front. _

_Lili searched the croft high and lo for her father's baseball cap, as she got down on her hands and knees and lowered herself to her side, glancing under the bedside, before shouting out, "Ah-ha!" as her hands latched onto the hat and pulled it up. She struggled to stand, but she did it within moments later. _

_At first, Duncan thought something was wrong with her when she yelled out loud, "They made it! They made it!" She ran out of the bedroom of the croft with her cap on her head and sat back down in front of the lap top. It was in the middle of the fall and she was almost eight months along with her pregnancy and Duncan still wasn't sure of what to make of her hormones. She was one minute overwhelmed with joy, the next minute tears flowed down her cheeks like Glen Roy!_

_"Aye-who?" He asked weirded out, wondering if asking her was such a novel idea. _

_"The Boston Red Sox, finally made it to the World Series and won! 4-1! YES! YES! The curse was reversed!" She stood up again and danced in place, before rubbing her tummy and replying, "Hear that baby? They finally made it considering it was 86 years later!"_

_"Red Sox- eh?"_

_"Baseball, Dunc! Baseball—you remember, don't ya?!" As she beamed proudly while still dancing in place, just as the croft door opened and Golly stepped inside as Lili stopped in her tracks when Duncan, scanned her face, "Okay? Baby?"_

_"No. You cannot enter this croft wearing that hat, I forbid you!" She walked over to Golly and snatched his cap off his head and replaced it with hers, before flying the New York Yankees cap like a Frisbee onto the sofa. Golly glanced at her funny and adjusted the cap, "Yankee, what's gotten into you?"_

_"Yankees are rivals to the Red Sox, you cannot wear that hat anymore! Here, you will wear mine! You're now a converted Red Sox fan…come on Golly, you can say it with me---recovering Yankee…I've been in love with the Red Sox since I was a little girl. I could be your baseball god parent!" She commented as her eyes grew wide with excitement and with a huge grin on her face. Golly looked at Duncan as from behind he mouthed, 'Please just wear it to make her happy or you'll step on her wires only more.'_

_Lili turned around stared Duncan up and down as he stopped mouthing the words of 'wisdom' to his dear friend, "You're conversing with the enemy, aren't you?"_

_"Och no, me not doing that." Duncan made a wacky face after Lili turned to glance at Golly, this time Golly gave a laugh. _

_"Suddenly, I'm the enemy for wearing a cap? What's the world coming to, lass?"_

_"That's not a cap that's a traitor hat!" She shouted, before giggling. Golly gave in and eyed her back, "Aye, lass, well, I thank-you for the hat then..."_

_Duncan stared blankly at the cap as Golly handed it to him. He ran his fingers over the fabric as a tear swept down his face. "Och no, me can't take this, Gol, she gave it to you."_

_"No, ye should. You lost everythin' in that fire weeks ago, I remembered her cap. Take it with you." Golly confessed, as Duncan's face grew long. _

_"How do ya mean?"_

_"Take the cap with you to New Zealand or where ever yer new job is for a few months." Golly replied sincerely while Duncan shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm going."_

Lizzie stood in the shop entrance way as she chatted on with the interviewer from Highland Magazine. Molly stood by her side as they smiled, talking over and over again about what it's like to grow up in a remote area, which is constantly visited by tourists in the Summer season. Paul drove the land rover up to the door, as he climbed out of the truck, as he stood there for a moment glancing over towards the yellow sided shingled roved shop that had a sign hanging, with Victorian black lettering: "Molly's Saving Grace." His eyes set on the blond standing with Molly and Lizzie. He couldn't make out a face as her back was towards him. _Could it be--her?_ His mind froze as Lizzie's eyes wandered towards Paul standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, "Paul?"

Molly tipped her head upwards and nodded it from side to side trying to get a better look at Paul, as he approached them. The interviewer didn't turn around right away as she was trying to close her notebook and cap her pen. Paul walked closer and closer to the trio of women. "Paul, what are you doing here? Something wrong at the Centre?" Molly inquired as he walked up to them.

"Nothing, Molly. Just thought I'd see how things were," Paul replied, while waiting for the interviewer to show her face.

"There going, Paul," Molly added delighted as the interviewer spoke up, "That's it for now, Mrs. MacDonald. The interview will be in the latest issue."

"How splendid! How exciting! Isn't it? My shop getting the publicity in such a short time," Molly smiled brightly with twinkles in her eyes.

"You have a marvelous set up here and you both should be proud," The interviewer chanted out, as Molly decided to 'extend' some publicity towards the Wild Life Centre as well. "There are other wonderful sights here in Glenbogle, like the Wild Life Centre that my son Archie and family run for the community. He takes in bus loads of children and shows them nature, take them hiking and give them first aid lessons, etc."

"That's wonderful, sorry my story is only on the store." The interviewer showed her face to Paul, _and it wasn't her. _

"I thought someone related to Margaret Thatcher was conducting the interview for the shop," Paul tried to tread lightly, just as Molly grew slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, she was, but she got stuck in London on a huge ground breaking story and there wasn't much time for her to fill in for the magazine—she's a free lancer, spends time working in London for the Globe but really likes filling in for stories between Highlander and other local papers up here. Hi, I'm Janey by the way, and you are?"

"Paul Bowman," as he shook her hand.

"Well, Paul, Molly, Lizzie, very nice to meet all of you, but I have to run." Janey with her one strap bag hung over her shoulder nodded onto them and started off for her car. When Janey was out of an ear shot, Molly, Lizzie and Paul stood outside. Molly then decided it was time to conduct an investigation of her own like a private eye and Lizzie was her partner.

"What is wrong, Paul?" Molly asked oddly, knowing he never would travel down to the shop unless something was seriously wrong.

"Nothing…things look good, so I'll be off," Paul turned on the balls of his feet and ventured towards the land rover as Lizzie chuckled, "He's up to something. When he's this quiet, he's hiding himself. Why?"

Molly added back, "Perhaps in time he'll share what's going on with him later on. Only one can hope, but not hold their breath while doing so. " The mother and daughter pair walked back into the shop as Paul sat in the land rover. _She's here writing free lance, selling her self out as a reporter…she's in London working on a story for the Globe?_ His mind danced over the information that Janey had presented to him as he started up the truck and drove away.


	2. Parts 1 thru 3

**Angel, Afterthoughts and an Adoption**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Chapter One…School trips _and a get away scheme_**

A days later, not to far away from Glenbogle, a woman, named Susan, sat at her desk, typing profusely at the computer and in between her thoughts and notes, her son Nigel appeared at the door. He stood there for a good ten minutes before finally interrupting his mother.

"Mum…"

"Hmm," Susan replied, with her reading glasses hanging on the tip of her nose and a pen in her hand, as she crossed out sentences on a note pad.

"Mum…" Nigel asked again, as Susan continued in deep thought. He approached the desk and placed a piece of paper on it. "Mum…"

"Yes, Nigel, what is it, sweetheart? I'm a little bit busy." Susan smiled at her son, as her eyes cast down up on the piece of paper.

"It's the school trip to the Wild Life Centre, remember? It's tomorrow. Mrs. Paisley needs this form back so we can go." Nigel answered, while trying to get his mother's undivided attention. Susan glanced at the paper, _Oh crumb, _and then glanced in the direction of her son.

"I'm sorry, Nigel, I have to work, honey. I'm not going to be able to go with you." Susan began to explain, as her son's face grew long with despair.

"But Mum, you promised!" Nigel frowned with a pout.

"I know, honey, I just can't make it with all of my deadlines." Susan stood up from the desk and wandered over to her son, to tussle his dark hair.

"Mum, I want you to go." Nigel whined, as Susan's head slanted downward to look at him.

"I know you do sweetheart and I will make it up to you." She smiled, as her son still wasn't convinced. He continued to frown.

"Nigel, I will make it up to you." Susan tried to cheer him up.

_"You won't break this promise?"_ His head tilted up towards hers.

"Yes, _I promise_, for sure, infact this weekend we'll do something important. You and I can do anything you would like to do. "

"We could go to the Wild Life Centre again, so I get to go twice?" He asked simply, as Susan gave in, "We can do anything your little heart desires, just let Mummy get her work done. Go off to bed you, and I'll be up to tuck you in shortly."

"Do I have too?" He asked gloomily, and let down since he wanted his mother to go with him on the school trip since all of the other kids in his class had their parents going with them.

"Nye, yes, you do, off to bed." Susan gave him a tap on the shoulder, as her son walked out of the room. She called after him, "Don't forget to wash, and don't forget to brush…"

"And don't forget to flush, I know, I know," Nigel hollered back at her.

Susan's mouth went into a small grin as she looked at the permission form and then took out her pen to sign it promptly, **_Susan I. Thatcher-Higgins._** She capped her pen and then decided to wander up to her son's room to tuck him in.

"Nigel, are you ready for bed?" She called out to him, as she walked right into his room. He had mobiles of planets hanging from his ceiling, glow-in the dark stars, and modeled trucks and trains sitting on his desk. He also had posters plastered everywhere of mountains, movies, and in the far corner a guitar sat. Susan's eyes fell upon her son's bed, as Nigel had the covers tucked under his arms while looking at a comic book.

"Now, no more reading, and I don't want to catch you with the light on doing so, it's late and you have a big day tomorrow." Susan snuggled her nose to his, and attempted to get some kind of a laugh out of him, trying to get him to answer her. He kept smug look since she wasn't going with him on his school trip. Nigel didn't budge, as he continued to read, finally Susan's tickling, brought a goofy smile to his face. "All right, Mum! That's enough!"

"Good, then you go to bed, and when you wake up,"

"Tomorrow is a new day, I know, I know, Mum, just like sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Exactly," Susan gave him a hug and a big sloppy smooch on his cheek, which made Nigel wipe it off with his hand immediately.

"Ewwww, you know, Mum, I'm kinda old for this." He eyed his mother warmly.

"You're eleven, Nye, you're never too old for your Mummy and you know this!" She laughed, while he smiled, "That's a hot ticket, Nye. Smile. Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Night," Nigel handed over his comic and Susan placed it on his desk, before switching off the light and then leaving the bedroom.

The next morning, Paul managed to get to the Wild Life Centre office within no time. As soon as he got there, Archie had met up with him. "Paul, we have a school coming from Inverness, you did remember this right? They'll be here any second."

"Yes, Archie, I know." He replied, as Archie then added, "Well, where were you? They're going to be here any second."

"I'm supposed to clue you in on all of my wanderings? Archie, I was at the house helping Lexie with Maeve, the school's not here yet so don't worry." Paul answered, but he could tell his brother got uptight.

"Where's Megan? She supposed to be helping Lexie." Archie inquired, and pestered for more information.

"Never mind, Arch and here comes that bus of school children. See, I got it all covered," Paul answered as if he were saved by the bus and not just a bell as the bus drove into the parking lot.

Mrs. Paisley, the teacher, was the first off of the bus as she instructed thirty of her students to split into groups of ten, "All right, and children! Children! Natalie, Anita, George, cut that out, please. I want everyone into groups of ten so get into a line," Mrs. Paisley's eyes lifted, as she watched a group of boys in the back, one of them being Nigel, "Nigel, Declan and Stuart, separate please."

"Fine, Mrs. Paisley," the three best chums announced with chuckles. Mrs. Paisley lined up the children and had them count out one, two, and three. When the line got down to Nigel, he spoke, "Two."

Archie and Paul walked over to the group of children as Mrs. Paisley, excitedly spoke up, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Paisley and this is my class."

"Very nice to meet you," Archie gave his head a nod at the odd looking old woman with her glasses on her face, dressed in a grandmother-ish pink coat and flowered dress underneath and big black boots as she resembled, 'Mother Goose.' Mrs. Paisley shook Archie and Paul's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Paul gave a nod of his head too.

"Children, good morning!" Archie announced, "Welcome to the Wild Life Centre, my brother and I will be giving you all a tour of the grounds. Please stay on the paths provided, remember, we don't want any of you to get lost here at the Centre."

"Will we see wolves?" A boy from the back of the group yelled out to Archie.

"Will we see rabbits?" A girl from the back of the pack hollered out to Paul.

"Yes, yes, you will see both, and if not more! Come long children, I'll take group one here, and Paul will take group two and Mrs. Paisley will take group three, we'll set up into our lots at the head of the trail," Archie announced as the group of kids followed him towards the head of the Wild Life Centre trail, while they were walking, Nigel and his friends began to talk, "This is going to be fun."

"Declan, you're acting like it's meant to be fun, it's gonna be bor--ring. We should just ditch the group and go off on a journey of our own." Stuart schemed, as Nigel listened in. The boys hushed up as Mrs. Paisley glanced over to their way as she was their group leader.

"I dun no about this," Nigel replied, still trying to act cool with his buddies, as he still wished his mother was there.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport, Nye. This is meant to be an adventure." Stuart commented, as the boys glanced at each other.

"Now how do we ditch Mrs. Nasal-ly?" Declan began as Stuart finished. The boys had cleverly nicknamed the woman, because every time she talked her voice was squeaky and high pitched, like someone was pinching her nose as she jabbered on and on about subjects in their class (which also none of the boys seemed to care about).

"Easy, just duck behind that building over there after we get to the back of the lot."

"There are tons of parents here." Nigel stated in disbelief of them being able to escape, as the children continued to walk. The boys started to lag behind, as it was part of Stuart's plan. They finally managed, without Mrs. Paisley, Archie or even Paul noticing, to scoot behind the building. The boys where now standing behind the office, as they looked at each other for their next 'game plan.'

The boys could hear the hoots and hollers from the children as they were walking off down towards the trail. "Look over there, we could go down that trail, or off into the woods." Stuart announced, like he had no fear in the world.

Nigel now wasn't sure about wandering off, as he answered, "Maybe this isn't such a keen idea, Stu."

Stuart and Declan laughed at him, "Scared of the willy woods, Nye?"

"No."

"Oh you are, Nigel Higgins is willy woods scared!" Stuart and Declan chanted on and on, egging Nigel to feel awkward.

"No, I'm not." Nigel announced, as he and the boys ventured behind the office and started to head towards the feeding area for the wolves. As the boys journeyed on, Golly from a distance had noticed the little men tramping towards the wolves pen. He was concerned first for their safety since the fence around the wolves was electric and very dangerous, second, he had to alert Archie and Paul of the 'absent students.' Third, he decided to radio to them, "Arch, Paul, do a head count on that school group, there's three boys wandering by themselves towards the wolves."

"What's that Golly?" Archie spoke into the walkie talkie, as the children he was leading stopped walking.

"I have some students over here, do a head count." Golly turned off his radio and traveled over to the pen, walking right up behind the three boys.

"Hey, what's in there?" Nigel asked curiously, as he walked into the rabbit hutch. Declan and Stuart stayed outside as they continued to look at the wolves.

"Sons, shouldn't you be with the lot?" Golly boomed aloud, as the boys turned to give him a 'we gotta go, gotta jet, and gotta run' look.

"Uh, oh," Declan and Stuart shouted as they added, glancing at each other, "Run!" as the boys took off fast and Golly didn't have time to catch them.

Nigel finally walked out of the building to call over to his friends, when he noticed they were gone. Golly caught Nigel standing outside of the hutch holding a rabbit. "Uh oh."

Golly, knowing he had scared the other two boys, decided he had to put Nigel at ease. He had radioed to Archie and Paul the direction which Stuart and Declan had run off in. Mrs. Paisley wasn't at all pleased when she figured out two of her students had gone rogue, since Declan and Stuart were in her group. She knew nothing about Nigel disappearing as he was in Paul's. "Nice rabbit, ya got there? What's yer name, laddy?"

"Nigel Higgins. I like rabbits. Mum says I can have one when I get to be 12," Nigel commented, as he held the rabbit gently to his chest.

"That's a nice of yer Mum, huh?" Golly spoke quietly as he watched Nigel rub the rabbit's ears with his hand.

"Aye, am I in trouble?" Nigel spoke innocently, knowing he probably would be in trouble, just like Stuart and Declan once Mrs. Paisley figured out they were missing. Golly paused and smiled, "Not at all, unless you don't get back to your group."

"Oh," He frowned and Golly picked up on his disappointment.

"Why da long mug?"

"My Mum was supposed to be here with me."

"I see. Well, let me take Lopsy there and we'll get you back to your group." Nigel complied as he handed over the rabbit to Golly.

"Lopsy?" Nigel inquired as he followed Golly into the hutch.

"Aye, Lopsy, she's me daughter's." Golly nodded his head towards Nigel. Golly wasn't one to become attached to pets, but his daughter was. He remembered that Jess always wanted a rabbit too. He had talked to her last night over the phone, telling her he'd had a present for her when she came back to visit him.

"Cool." Nigel added, as Golly decided it was time to take Nigel back to his group. Golly and Nigel walked out of the hutch as they ventured down a trail. Golly radioed into Archie, "There's one more missing and I've the lad here."

"We got the other two. Mrs. Paisley has them and she's been apologizing ever since. My group is all accounted for, hers is too. I'll radio Paul. Ask the student what his number was, when he counted out."

"What group did you belong to, son?" Golly asked Nigel as he peered over to his way.

"Two." Nigel answered quietly, hoping he wasn't in any serious trouble with his teacher. His mother would be very upset with him. She always had work to do, and he didn't like her getting mad at him for not letting her do it. If she knew he was in trouble at school, he'd never hear the end of it.

Golly pressed the button on the walkie talkie and announced, "Group Two."

"Righty, have Golly meet me at the second trail marker." Paul added into his radio, talking back to Archie.

"He said to meet him at the second trail marker." Archie radioed to Golly.

"Aye, let's go son." Golly and Nigel hiked towards the second trail marker. Paul stood with a group of nine children, as Nigel and Golly made way. Paul waved at them, and smiled on, as Nigel strode up to him. Golly then turned to head back to the wolves pen. Paul spoke up when Nigel approached him, "Let's not get wee lost again, aye?"

Nigel hung his head, as if he were being scolded, "Aye."

Paul smiled at him again, "Come on." Nigel followed Paul and joined the others, totally unaware of how much they resembled each other.

**Chapter Two…Nigel's Family Tree**

Over a month had passed, a teacher, Nigel's new teacher (since Mrs. Paisley had decided to leave the school due to retiring) wrote on the class chalkboard in rather large letters, "Family Tree" as her students looked on behind her. They sat in neat rows of ten, dressed in uniforms, as each seat went boy, girl or girl, boy. Nigel was trying to read his comic, which was disguised in his geography book, as he heard, "Psst…pass it on."

"Now, students, here's something I'd like you to think about over Christmas holidays, when we get back weeks from now, we're going to work on our family trees. It's important to find out where you come from, and your roots. Think a wee bit about it…"

Declan and Stuart passed notes back and forth in class as Nigel was the 'go between' and then Natalie, then Anita and soon George. The new teacher a pretty curly haired blonde, with eyes of sea, turned around to watch her class. Nigel sitting at his desk received the note and as he was handing it onto to Natalie, his teacher caught him in the act.

"Nigel, hand it here." The teacher announced, as she stood in front of him. Giggles and chuckles came out and then whispers from student to student as the children gawked at Nigel, while trying to play innocent to 'note passing in class.'

"Ms. Finlay, I…" Nigel spoke up, as she held out her hand, "Give it here."

Nigel hung his head, as his hand reached out and gave his new teacher the note. Katrina Finlay stood there as her face turned bright beet red, after reading the childish babble her students were saying behind her back, "Miz. Fin-sway is…"

"Who wrote this?" Mrs. Finlay announced as she glanced around the room. The children were quiet. The girls, Natalie and Anita, pointed in Declan and Stuart's direction.

"I meant it. Who is taking our precious class time to pass around notes? Children, you should all be shamed at this behavior. Especially since it's nearing Christmas," And then Declan and Stuart started to laugh as Ms. Finlay stood there getting agitated.

"Boys, you owe me a report." She scolded them, and her eyes went to Nigel's, "You owe me one too."

"But Ms. Finlay that's not fair, you said no studying over Christmas holidays," as Stuart tried to reason with her.

"Everyone else doesn't have to study, but you three boys, owe me reports and guess what they are on…_your family trees_. I want them when you get back, or else. I know you boys have issues with your grades, so I suggest you study hard, or you will fail."

"Ms. Finlay…" Declan spoke up, and the girls giggled and whispered to each other, as she walked over to her desk and picked up three papers, which said the Family Tree Report , added each of the boys names and then looked at the whispering girls, Natalie and Anita, "Would my tattlers like reports to write too?"

The girls glanced at each other, and quieted right down as Ms. Finlay walked over to the boys and dropped the papers on their desks, "Since you three like to pass things, I suggest you pass this to your parents for signatures and turn them in tomorrow morn."

"What? Oh man," Stuart replied bummed out as he knew after the school trip to the Wild Life Centre when his father found out he had taken an excursion with Declan that he'd be grounded if he did anything else bothersome to his teacher at school. Nigel sat still, quiet not sure of what to do as he didn't know much about his family tree.

Susan sat at her desk again, typing speedily, as she waited for Nigel to come home from school. The door to the flat opened as he came strolling in. Nigel's head hung down as he knew his mother wouldn't be pleased that he had gotten himself in trouble with Ms. Finlay.

"Nigel, how was school?" Susan heard him creep into the home, never taking her eyes off of the computer monitor as he tried to tip-toe past her office. He stopped in his tracks and walked backwards as his head turned to look at his mother. Susan took her eyes off the monitor and peered up at him.

"Okay, Mum, going to go play, bye!" Nigel shouted out as he ran off. Susan decided to take her mind off her work and go check up on him. Nigel scooted to his bedroom and closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief, like it was a 'close call.'

Susan trotted up to his door and knocked on it, "Nigel, is something a matter?"

"Nothing Mum! Nothing at all!" Nigel yelled out, as he spoke up again, "Just changin' into me play clothes!"

"Okay." Susan gave a strange look at the door and shrugged, before voyaging back into her office.

The next day after school, Susan wasn't impressed, as she had left her interview with a local farmer to pick Nigel up from school. Apparently, Ms. Finlay wanted to see her right away and wouldn't let Nigel go home until she did.

"Nigel, what's in heavens is going on?" Susan walked down the hall and towards the classroom he was in. She entered the room just as Katrina stuck out her hand, "You must be Nigel's mother. I'm Katrina Finlay."

"Yes, I am. What's the meaning of keeping my son after like this?" Susan asked simply.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your son owes me some work over the holiday. You didn't sign his assignment paper."

"Homework? Over the holiday?" Susan glanced at her confused, and then she figured out Nigel had gotten himself into trouble yesterday, no wonder he was acting strangely when he came home from school.

"Yes, he and two other boys owe me assignments about their family trees." Ms. Finlay said, peering in Nigel's direction. Nigel sat uncomfortably at his desk with his coat and backpack on.

"Oh," Susan paused, not sure of what to say, but then she added, "I'm sorry, I'll sign it now. Why does he have homework?"

"He was caught passing notes in my class."

"Ah, well, I see, can't you assign this after holiday?"

Ms. Finlay stared at Susan and how she didn't agree, "You don't agree with my discipline on the subject? This is my classroom, and I'm only trying to teach the children right from wrong."

Susan sensed tension between her and the new teacher and stared to give her an excuse, "No, I'm sorry. It's just I have to go away because of my work and I won't be back much before Christmas Eve and so Nigel's Aunt Claire will be looking after him."

"The assignment requires a parent work with him." Ms. Finlay interjected.

"Right, sure, um…"

"Mrs. Thatcher-Higgins."

"Ms. Higgins, please."

"Ms. Higgins, your son is trouble of failing some of his studies, aren't you aware of his progress in school? Don't you care?"

Susan stared at the new teacher blankly, "I do care, Ms. Finlay, however, assigning school work over a holiday isn't suitable by any means."

"You mean your means?"

Susan stared at Ms. Finlay and then at Nigel, "I see." Susan signed the paper in front of Ms. Finlay and then told, "Nigel, we'll be going, and with your assignment."

"Thank-you," Ms. Finlay replied, relieved she had won 'the battle'.

"Let's go, Nigel," Susan followed her son out of the classroom.

_"Aren't you the least bit angry with me, Mum?"_ Nigel asked as Susan remained quiet down the school hallway, out of the building and to the car. She didn't have much else to say, except, _Oh crumb_ echoed again in her poor mind.

**Chapter Three…**

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

"When's Aunt Claire comin' again?" Nigel asked aloud, as his mother was in the middle of packing her luggage for her next trip to London. Her clothes were everywhere on her bedside, as she folded her suit pants, added a few colorful blouses, and continued to listen to her son.

"She'll be here any minute and then I'm off to do…"

"Yer job." Nigel's face dropped in a pout.

"Nye, it's my job that keeps a roof over…"

"Our heads keeps food on our table and keeps you…" Nigel had heard his mother's speech over and over again. Susan's own face dropped, as she noted, he knew her well, too well.

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try_

"Nye, I'll be home in just a few fortnights, and everything will be grand. We'll be together just like I…"

"Promised!" Nigel started to get upset, "You always promise! It's not fair, Mum! You're hardly here and I hate it when Aunt Claire watches me! She's not you!"

Nigel had enough of dealing with his mother as he stomped off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, just as his Aunt Claire strolled in. She glanced at her sister and wondered what was going on, until realizing that Nigel had thrown a temper tantrum, one of his many when Susan would leave for a work trip back to London.

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
The more I learn the more I cry  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
I thought I had designed for me_

"Nigel." Susan replied, as her sister looked at her.

"Not happy yer off an' goin' is he?" Claire smiled, as Susan glanced at her watch, "Bger! I gotta go, my plane leaves soon."

"Go and I'll tend to him." Claire spoke up.

"Thank-you for doing this."

"Well, not a problem."

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
I'm all I'll ever be  
But all I can do is try  
Try_

"I know, and I just feel bad for sticking you with him like this. These trips will stop, once they find a replacement for me at the paper. I wish it was sooner than latter!" Susan hollered out.

"Well, it's only been a couple months, I'm sure they'll get it together."

"It's training for the job. I believe I'm actually training someone this week to take over. I can't keep going back and forth like this and leaving Nye on his own."

"I know. Go, or you'll miss yer plane!" Claire waved her sister on and Susan high-tailed it out of the door with her suitcase in hand.

_All of the moments that already passed  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
All of the things we want each other to be  
We never will be  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
And that's you, baby  
This is me, baby  
And we are, we are, we are, we are  
Free  
In our love  
We are free in our love_

Nigel had his face into his pillow with tears stinging his eyes, as he was frustrated once again because his mother had left him. Aunt Claire waltzed into the room, sat her self down on his bedside. She rubbed his head, trying to sooth him, "Nye, she'll be back, you know."

"I hate her."

"No, you don't. Ya love yer mother." Aunt Claire smiled.

"Then why won't she tell me where I come from?" Nigel piped up as he turned to face his Aunt.

"What brought this on?" Aunt Claire stared at him, wondering what was going through the poor boy's mind.

"I have a school report to do because I got in trouble at school and Mum, didn't even get cross wit me! She doesn't want me doing it, yet, she tells Ms. Finlay she will do it!" Nigel pouted.

"Maybe, your Mum is so busy that she forgot she had that assignment to do with you."

"She's always busy. It's an assignment that's due when I get back to school. I have to do it."

"Nigel, if yer Mum isn't…"

"If Mum can't do it, can you help me with it?" He asked innocently, as his Aunt stared at him blankly and then added, "Sure, but it's…"

"Yer Mum's family, you must know lots about me family tree!"

"Aye, I do," Claire wasn't sure if she would be helping Nigel dig up skeletons in his past, without her sister's consent.

"Then help me!" Nigel chanted, as if his Aunt was the only one who could get him out of trouble.

"Nye, I'd…"

"Please!" He begged with a helpless stare.

"I…okay, we'll find something about the family tree while I'm here, okay?"

"Let's do it now!" Nigel suggested as he booked it out of the bedroom and Claire followed right behind him. He ventured into his mother's office and pulled open the desk drawers. Claire replied quickly, "Nigel, I'll help you, but you can't search in here."

"Why not? Mum keeps her things in here! There's got to be something about me somewhere!" He declared aloud, as his Aunt watched him.

Claire then stopped him from going any further before adding, "Come wit me,"

Nigel stopped going through the drawers of files, small boxes and pens and trailed behind his Aunt out of the room. They made way to Susan's bedroom and entered her closet, as Claire tugged the rope to turn on the light. She pulled down from a shelf a big floral box, as Nigel's eyes grew wide, "That's Mum's."

"Aye, it is." Claire nodded her head and brought the box over to her nephew. Nigel gawked at the photos in the box, the small papers, and then Claire pulled out an envelope, as she sighed, "Nigel, I'm not sure yer Mum wants to see this."

"Open it? What is it? It's about me, right?" He challenged his Aunt as Claire opened the envelope and pulled out a record of birth for Nigel.

"What's that?"

"It says where you come from, silly potato."

"Oh. Where did I come from?"

"Well, I could read it to you."

"Please." Nigel announced hoping and praying his Aunt knew something about his family.

Nigel glanced at the certificate, as it read:

_Nigel Alain Higgins, _

_born on March 11, 1994_

_to Susan Isobel Thatcher Higgins _

_and Paul Lloyd Bowman. _

"Who's Paul Bow---men?" Nigel asked quietly, as he stared up at his Aunt.

"He's your father, Nigel." Claire smiled, as she started to tell him a story.

"My father? Mum says I never had one."

"You have a father, silly potato." Claire announced with a laugh.

"But, Mum said I don't got one. She said that I never got one because we didn't need one. I always wanted a father though, but she said we couldn't afford it, just like a rabbit."

Claire laughed again and Nigel sat there straight faced, as she couldn't understand why Susan couldn't just come out and tell the truth instead of creating fables on the whereabouts of Nigel's father.

"If this is me Dad, and then where is he?" He asked Claire.

"Well, he's not in Inverness that's for sure. Look, we should really wait fer yer Mum to tell ya more about 'im."

"But, I want to know more." He pouted.

"Fine, let's go search fer 'im." Claire knew she was already in enough trouble to tell Nigel he had a father and giving him his name, why not add to the situation and help him search?

"How?" Nigel asked, as Claire tossed the birth certificate back into the box. "Follow me!"

As the tag team pair traveled out of Susan's room and to her office as Claire booted up the computer, "On here silly potato." Nigel sat down in his mother's office chair as Claire wheeled him up to the desk and they turned on Internet Explorer, as Claire typed in 'Paul Bowman' in a search engine and then hit enter on the computer keyboard. The search generated tons of "Paul Bowmans" as Nigel let out a groan.

"Hang up here…let's type in Ballachulish with his name."

"What's Ballachulish?" Nigel asked.

"You mean who? It's a place in Scotland, silly potato. It's where yer Mum last saw yer father and when they lived on together fer a little while."

"Wait, Mum lived with my Dad?"

"Yes, Nye, now give me a moment to search." Claire stared at the screen and kept adding, "Scotland, Paul Bowman, Ballachulish" and a photo popped up, it was an Army photo.

"Who's that?" Nigel looked at the screen cross-eyed.

"Yer father was in the Army, Nigel, and he was in Ballachulish for some type of training—I think Mountain training."

"Oh, so one of these men is me Dad?"

"Maybe," as Claire typed in Scotland, Paul Bowman, and then another article popped up.

"What's that?" Nigel's eyes lit right up…

"Let's see." Claire and Nigel clicked on the article which was about Glenbogle's new Wildlife Centre. Nigel then gave a huge shout, "I've been there! It's such a cool place! Let's go there! Let's go! That must be him!"

Claire then tried to calm him down, "Whoa, hold up, no."

"No?" Nigel blinked at his Aunt in astonishment.

"No. Yer going to wait for yer Mum to tell ya more," Claire then closed out the window and Nigel frowned once again. In the back of his mind, _he knew he had to get to Glenbogle. _

Nigel was in bed with the covers up to his nose as he was dozing, until he woke from his slumber. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and saw her. This woman dressed in white with beautiful blondish brown hair and one big smile, _"Hello Nigel."_

At first the poor boy thought he was seeing things as he rubbed his eyes again, but she was still there. "Hello, who are you?"

_"I'm your guardian angel."_The woman replied, as he glanced at her closely, blinked his eyes twice but she was still there.

"My guardian angel?" Nigel replied quizzically.

_"Yes. I have come because of a wish…one you have had every night since you were a young child."_

Nigel sat there wide-eyed with a big blooming smile, "My wish for a father?"

The woman nodded her head.

"So I should go find him then…right?"

The woman nodded her head again.

"Will my wish be granted if I go to the Wild Life Centre to find him?"

The woman nodded her head again, and as Nigel climbed out of bed to check to see if the woman was real, but _she vanished into thin air_Nigel's head turned, "Where'd you go? Where? Aunt Claire!!!!!!" Nigel yelled loudly, and kept on shouting until his Aunt who was still half asleep walked into his bedroom. Claire had been sleeping on the living room sofa, "What is it, Nye?"

"I just met my guardian angel and she said I should go find Dad!"

Claire gave a yawn and shook her head, while adding, "Good night, Nigel, go back to bed…"

"But…but…" Nigel pleaded, as his aunt shut his door to his room…_He knew he had to do what his guardian angel suggested…go find his father._

Try by Nelly Furtado


	3. Parts 4 thru 6

**Angel, Afterthoughts and an Adoption**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Chapter Four…Major UH OH**

Early next morning, Claire searched everywhere in the flat for Nigel, as she entered his room twenty minutes ago to find his backpack gone, his clothes pulled out of drawers, and the box, the floral box from Susan's room missing. She also noticed that money from the cash tin that Susan had stashed in the kitchen was among the missing items. "Nye, this isn't at all funny!"

"Nigel, if you were planning on running away, you should have told me!" Claire roamed the home starting to get overly worried as he was still no where to be found.

Nigel walked into the bus station and then scooted himself over to the bus counter as an old gray haired man peered down at him. "Aye, where ya goin' Laddy?"

"Glenbogle please," Nigel spoke up as he presented the tin.

The man eyed him curiously, "Glenbogle?"

"Aye, I want one ticket to Glenbogle." Nigel waited on pins and needles for his tickets.

"12 pounds. Yer awfully young to be travelin' on yer own, aren't ya son?" The older gentleman replied.

"I'm going to Glenbogle to meet my father."

"I see. Take that bus that's on its way out now, better hurry if you're going to catch it!" He announced, as the little boy, scooped up the tin and ran fast with his backpack strapped to his back.

The bus ride was long, well, to Nigel it was. As he sat in the seat reading another one of his comics and waiting for the ride to end as there weren't many people going to Glenbogle at such an early hour. When the bus arrived in the village, Nigel climbed out as he looked around, not sure of where to go next. He stood at the bus stop as a local maroon mini-bus drove up to it. "Going somewhere, son?" The man rolled down his window to chat, wondering if he was lost.

"Wild Life Centre, please." He spoke unevenly, wondering if this bus would take him there.

The driver called out, "Hop on, I can get you there." Nigel with a nervous smile, climbed onto the small van as the mini-bus putted off down the way.

Nigel was dropped off right in front of the Wild Life Centre, as the van took off. He waved to the driver and continued to walk down the drive to the parking lot. The surroundings were familiar as he scurried off behind the office again and then right for the rabbit hutch. It wasn't closed up though, as he entered the hutch and noticed all of the rabbits eating, dozing and doing their thing in their cages and hay.

A good portion of the day had gone, as Claire continued to wait by the phone for Susan to phone back. Finally the telephone rang out, as Claire jumped up to answer it.

"Claire, what on earth is going on? Twenty messages from you?"

"He's missing."

"Who's missing?"

"Who do you think?"

"Nye?" Susan answered exasperatedly, "Where did he go? Did you check the bathroom? Did you check under his bed?"

"Susan, you ninny, I checked everywhere fer 'im! He's gone! Poofed! Vanished!" Claire shouted into the phone.

"Calm down, he couldn't have gone that far."

"Why am I the one who's worried out of their wits and ye're not? He's not my son!" Claire snapped, as Susan understood the tension brewed high.

"Calm down, did you say something to him to make him want to run?" Susan was still in her own sense of shock that Nigel would just up and disappear on her.

"He has this assignment."

"Family Tree Report?" Susan asked, not liking the turn the conversation took.

"Yes."

"Oh Claire, you didn't."

"I did."

"You did not show him that box or tell him anything about his father did you?"

"I'm sorry, Suz."

"Crper, I'm on my way home!" Susan muttered as she ended the phone call and full on concerned about Nigel and how he was going to handle learning about his father. Susan stood there as her co-worker at the paper, sitting at a desk across from her, looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave. You need to tell Henry, I'm sorry, but I have to get home to tend to my son." Susan quickly collected her belongings and ran out of the office leaving her co-worker staring after her.

Nigel started to get cold, as he only had his coat on, no mittens and no hat on his head. He held a few of the rabbits, patted them all down, but he was starting to get bored. He wondered if anyone would come by the rabbit hutch like the last time he came for a visit. He remembered the nice old man with a funny cap on his head. He started to shiver as he pulled his legs into his chest and started to wait…and wait…and wait…

Hours passed, finally Golly decided to check in on the wolves and the rabbits. He strode into the hutch, moved a bale of hay, and then his eyes cast down at the little boy, "Do I know you, son?"

Nigel woke himself up, rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Golly, "Hello, remember me?"

Golly stood there very confused and wondered where on earth this boy came from and then…

"I'm Nigel Higgins, from Inverness. I met you on the school trip," Nigel said chipper, hoping Golly would remember him as Golly replied, "Son, ye've come a long way to visit 'em rabbits, haven't ya?"

Susan hurried as fast as she could back to her flat from the airport as she met Claire at the door. Both sisters were equally frantic about Nigel still missing. "Did ya call someone?"

"No, I waited for you." Claire instantly noted, as she then apologized, "I'm so sorry, I told him, Suz, I didn't mean…"

"Claire, apologize to me later, I have to figure out where Nigel went, any clues?" Susan questioned her sister as Claire started to cry, because she was so overemotional, thinking if something bad had happened to Nigel, she'd never forgive herself.

"Claire, sweets… Stop crying, tell me where he went."

"Something…" she whimpered, which annoyed Susan, "Something about a wild life centre, or place."

"I don't know anything about a Wild Life Centre?" Susan looked at her sister beyond baffled.

"It's in Glenbogle."

"Glenbogle? What on earth—that's a good hour or so away?" Susan grabbed her bag and car keys and then placed her hands on Claire's shoulders trying to soothe her, "Nothing is wrong, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Claire sniffed, as Susan spoke low, "He's fine. Don't worry. Just stay here, okay? I'll ring ya when I find out more…"

" 'kay," Claire snuffled, while watching her sister beat feet out of the flat with the door shutting behind her.

Golly and Nigel walked towards the estate as Nigel eyed the big stone castle and then asked, "Is that where you live?"

Golly laughed, "Not exactly, laddy, but I know who lives there and they'll help you out."

They approached the estate, as Archie was walking out from the entrance way, he waved at Golly and then his face puzzled at Golly's young companion, "Golly,"

"I found him in with the rabbits. I figured we could call his parents and have 'em come get him." Golly suggested as Archie bent down to face Nigel, "I see that and who might you be?"

"I'm Nigel Higgins."

"Who are you parents?"

"My mum is Susan Higgins and my dad, well, I don't know much about him, but you could help me." Nigel replied sweetly as Archie stood up and glanced at Golly, "Oh really? And how exactly?"

"I need to find my father. His name is Paul Bow--men." Nigel announced as Golly and Archie equally fell silent. "What?" The little boy asked as his brows lifted and dropped, while he continued to wait for an answer.

"Paul Bowman. Yes, well, you have come to the right place." Archie blew out a breath, knowing very well, Paul had a lot of explaining to do about their newest visitor.

"Arch?" Lexie came up to him, Golly and the little wanderer, as she stared at the trio of two and half men, "Who's this?"

"Lexie, um…"

"I'm Nigel Higgins an' ye're a very pretty lady," Nigel gave Lexie a compliment which made her smile crookedly. She laughed and then quipped, "Well, Mr. Nigel Higgins, ye're very handsome too."

"Thank-you," Nigel then heard sounds of little ones coming from the sitting room. He turned his attention towards them, "Hello."

Minnie stood up at the gate as she gave a huge giggle at Nigel. Jayne and Wayne continued to run about the room with trucks and dolls. "Who's he?" Lexie whispered to Archie and Golly, as they witnessed a very sweet interaction between Nigel and Minnie.

"He's Paul's son." Archie voiced triumphantly as his wife gave him the oddest look ever, one he hadn't seen before.

"Wha--?" Lexie's voice raised an octave as she looked back at the boy. "No, yer foolin' wit me, aren't ya?"

"Apparently, not. I found him in with the rabbits. He was here over a month ago with a school group. He separated himself from Paul's lot back then, anyway, he came looking for Paul. He remembered me." Golly said lightly as Lexie grew quiet.

"Nigel?" Archie spoke aloud as it was already past dinner time and he wondered if the little boy was hungry. Nigel turned to view Archie, "Yes, sir?"

"You don't have to use sir, I'm Archie." '_I'm Uncle Archie…'_

"All right, Archie." Nigel smiled warmly, as he waited for a reply.

"Hungry? Need something to eat?" Archie added, as the little boy nodded his head, "Good I'll show you to the kitchen." Archie and Nigel took off for the kitchen leaving Lexie and Golly contemplating everything that had just happened.

"Mysterious dastardly…" Lexie started to describe Paul and left out what she was going to do to him when she gave him an ear full about keeping his son from the family.

"Now, Lex, Paul is just like Hector in that aspect, don't be harsh on him. Remember when he arrived here? He came on his own too, in order to find his father." Golly reminded her of the facts of Paul's arrival, as he had come in search of Hector with a photograph of Golly and his mother, Megan, and a letter from the estate announcing its best interests for the knowledge of Paul.

"How could he keep something like this from us?" Lexie outspokenly blurted out.

"He did, and now we have to adjust to it."

"Glenbogle, adjustments are us, aye?" Lexie rolled her eyes and then Paul entered the house, as he smiled, "Hello."

Lexie made a remark, "Speaking of the blasted devil…"

**Chapter Five… The Sky is Falling**

Nigel stared at the kitchen, its high ceilings, large countertops, double sink, bigger than his room pantry and largely stocked refrigerator. Archie and Nigel made sandwiches, as Archie placed out the plates and pulled out a loaf of bread that Ewan had just made, and then started to build the sandwich with meats and cheese.

Moments later, Paul walked in,

"Why hello, care to pull up a seat and dine with us?" said Archie, as hands were set on his lap and he turned to welcome Paul, _into the room and his new found mess._

"I'm fine. I need to have a word with your new friend there." Paul spoke quietly, after having a lengthy chat with Lexie. Lexie went up one side of Paul and down the other…

_"Speaking of the devil…"_

_"Hello to you."_

_"Paul, you're such a fool," Lexie retorted as he looked at her closely and asked, "What did you just say?"_

_"I said, quote, you're a bldy fool!" As Lexie stood there before grabbing him by the arm, "Come wit me!" _

_Paul did as he was told and followed Lexie down the hall and to the kitchen. They peeked in and Paul nodded his head towards Nigel and then he asked, "Who's sittin' right there?"_

_"You don't know?" Lexie spoke exasperatedly and Paul picked up on her anger. _

_"No, I don't know." Paul glanced into the kitchen again. _

_"He's yer son! Ya keep on lying to people and it's not going to look so good on yer housing and work references if Archie ever kicks you out!" Lexie grumbled, as Paul tried to calm her down. _

_"Don't know what you're talking about. Never seen him before." Paul replied honestly. _

_"Well, you better tend to this mess because I know Arch isn't going to let it go away!" answered Lexie in a gallant huff, before she walked away. _

_Paul stood in the hall bewildered as he had never witness Lexie erupting like a volcano towards him until she was pregnant with the twins. He pushed the thought out of his mind and voyaged into the kitchen._

"Paul?" Archie asked, as if he could tell Paul was nervous.

"We'll be okay, Archie, you might want to check on Lexie." Paul suggested, as he nodded towards the kitchen door. Archie set his sandwich down and then pried, "Is she all right?"

"I'm not certain. She was a _wee bit _angry wit me." Paul added and finally Nigel spoke up as he listened to the conversation between his estranged Father and Uncle.

"My Mum is always going away, and I get angry with her." Nigel opened up, as Paul stared at him.

"I'm sure Mum must miss you when she goes away. I bet you miss her too?" Paul piped up as Archie got the cue to let Paul and his estranged son to talk to each other.

"Yes, but she left me yesterday with Aunt Claire. I got in trouble at school." Nigel pitied himself in front of Paul, who listened for more of the story. "Ms. Finlay, my teacher got mad at my friends for passing notes in class and I got caught with the note and well, punishment is this stupid Family Tree Assignment." As Nigel rolled his eyes, "I hate school."

"Oh." Paul said as he continued to listen. He had a hard time studying Nigel's face because he resembled him. Dark hair, deep blue eyes, pronounced chin, a one wrinkle or two wrinkles that formed on his brow and he hated school—Paul hated school too, hence he went into the military at a young age.

"So, my Mum has this box." Nigel slipped his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a floral box, while pushing it across the countertop table for Paul to see. Paul didn't recognize the box, but the contents, some of the photos, he did.

There was one of him and Susan at childhood in a puddle pool, she was in just her underwear and smiling and he was grinning and waving. It hit him hard, _he knew who Nigel's mother was, his childhood mate and at one point sweetheart and the woman he wasn't able to forget…ever._

"Does any of it look like me to you?" Nigel inquired as he watched Paul's pensive face stiffen.

"Actually, it does."

"I have this too, as it says something about you and Mum." Nigel handed over the envelope with his birth certificate. Paul opened and unfolded the envelope and its contents as a baby photo of Nigel fell out. Tiny baby with small porcelain hands, treasured face, blue cap on his head and swaddled in a baby blanket.

"That's me, I think."

"Aye, must be." Paul cleared his throat as he started to get a little 'choked' up. _He looks like Susan in this photo…_Paul's mind replied as her stared at the baby picture.

"Anyway, what can you tell me about my family?" Nigel gestured, hoping Paul wasn't going to turn him away or turn him down.

"What did your Mum tell you about me?"

Nigel sat there as silence grew between him and his father, "Nothing. She said, I didn't got one, or need one that you're just as expensive as a rabbit. I want a rabbit."

Paul filled with emotions, sadness, frustration, and then relief. He was sad to learn about Nigel right now, having never known about him prior to his birth. He was frustrated at Susan for keeping this secret from him for so long and relieved to know that he did have a son. He'd be there for him, unlike Hector, his father who wasn't there for him at all, "Oh."

Nigel whispered, "Are ya really me Da?"

The question struck Paul and went straight to his heart, as he answered as 'fatherly' as possible, "Aye."

Nigel's face turned into a small smile. He spent nights wishing for a father and finally it had come true _and his guardian angel was right._ Lexie entered the kitchen, "Nigel, I think yer Mum is here for you."

Nigel's little world then crashed because he only had ten minutes with his real father when fear crept in, his mother was going to be angry with him for finding…his dad.

"Thanks, Lex, I'll show him out." Paul nodded his head towards her but she didn't smile or nod back. She was still peeved at him and Paul could tell.

**Chapter Six…Stay or Leave---Small Author's note: Paul's mother died three weeks before Paul arrived in Glenbogle on the show and she died alone in her flat and Paul never obtained permission to leave the Army…My story changed it a bit…she died 11 years ago, and not alone, and Paul actually was on leave when she died. He didn't obtain leave when he decided to try to find out more about his father…which lead him to Glenbogle then. I also made up anything about Margaret and Carol Thatcher for my story so don't sue my creative muse—I just did it for the story! ****J**

Nigel and Paul entered the hall together as Susan came running up to Nigel out in the drive, just before dusk. She captured him in a huge hug and lowered her eye level down to his, "Are you all right? Don't do that again, never, ever, again! Do you understand me? Someone would have hurt you, Nye! What were you thinking about running off on Aunt Claire? Nigel, answer me!"

"Mum, I'm okay." Nigel piped up, as his mother kissed his forehead, and stroked his hair. He pushed her away and backed up to Paul.

Paul's feet were firmly planted on the ground, as he watched Susan and Nigel's interaction. Nigel started in on his mother, "I don't want to go back, Mum."

"Nigel, you can't stay here. We have to go home." Susan started to explain, avoiding Paul's stare. "I drove over an hour to get you, Nigel, I had to stop at places to find out who owed the Wild Life Centre, and thankfully people know who the owners are, since it's the Laird of the village. Nigel, you're coming home. It's cold out here."

"It's possible for snow, even if it's December." Paul announced finally, _as he still sensed friction between him and her, all of these years, only just over a decade later…_then snow began to fall from the sky.

"Exactly why we have to leave Nigel, we have to get back before it gets worse."

"Mum, I don't want to leave, Da."

"Nigel, he's not the one who's taken care of you, sweetheart and you live with me, at home." Susan tried to reason with him. Paul stood there listening closely before cutting in once again. He took charge of the matter at hand, something his military actually prepared him for…war.

"Nigel, go on in. I got to chat with yer Mum." Paul suggested and the eleven year old complied, which only angered his mother.

"Nye," Susan shouted out, "Nye, we have to---?" Susan walked closer to the door of the estate, standing inches from Paul.

"Yer nuts if you think I'm goin' to let you drive off here tonight with the possible storm brewing through." Paul added with common sense as Susan glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Susan voice faltered as Paul knew it was a lie.

"Really? Start talking about our son, Suzy. You won't get around me like that. And I'm wrong to go assumin' de stork just dropped 'im off at yer door…" Paul remarked, as she retorted, "Don't call me Suzy, Paul. I haven't been called Suzy since I was ten!"

"No, since you were 23, Suzy. I'm goin' to call you that now."

"Oh really?" Her heart ached after she heard 'Suzy' fall from his lips again.

"Aye, really."

"This is why I didn't want Nigel to find you. You'd be gullible and assume we were meant to be. Do you understand that, Paul?" She cursed, as she was not match for his next set of words, "Suzy, you left me, remember? You packed yerself up and left me."

"You took my father's check! How else was I supposed to act?" Susan snapped at him.

"Who told ya that yer father?" Paul snipped back as Susan's face dropped.

"My father told me, yes, of course! He told me you took the check and you were gone!" Susan yelled back at him as hurt and pain bubbled up inside of her.

"Suzy, I'd never take a bribe from anyone, your father included! He wanted to buy me off, Suz. He wanted to write me out of yer life!" He shouted back at her as he felt just as much hurt and pain cause more turmoil inside of him.

"He didn't think I was worthy of you! You had this life ahead of you. I'd just drag you down!" Paul stated her father's 'manipulation' eleven years later.

"What?" Susan's mouth dropped, "I disowned my father, Paul as soon as he found out was pregnant an' that it was your baby I was carrying!"

Archie could hear the heated argument all the way from the front foyer, as he had let Nigel inside and Lexie took him back into the kitchen for some hot cocoa. He decided to allow Paul to play his own peace keeper, but once the pair started going at each other again, he took it upon himself to intervene, "You must be Susan, nice to meet you finally. Nigel speaks very highly of you. I'm Archie."

Susan and Paul kept shouting as they ignored Archie, "Disowned him?"

"Yes, I did! I've been on my own ever since, Paul!"

"Excuse me, I'm Archie and you must be Susan…" Archie raised his voice, trying to get a word in edgewise. Finally in a very loud boisterous answer came from both guilty parties of the fight, Paul and Susan shouted at Archie in complete sync,

"Yes I am!"

"Aye, she is!"

"All right then, um, it's getting chilly out here, perhaps, we can complete this inside?" Archie suggested before he found all three of them covered with snow or frozen solid, odd weather, but it was December, and just three weeks shy of Christmas.

Susan pushed past Paul and stormed into the house and Paul trotted right behind her and Archie with a smile on his face replied, "Boy I'm jolly good," before blowing out a breath, which he could now see. He rubbed his hands together to create warmth and then walked inside.

Susan and Paul didn't say a word to each other, and the unresolved tension was still strong and there. "You probably should stay here tonight and travel out in the morning, I highly recommend it before they close some roads, if the storm becomes worse," Archie suggested as Susan glanced at him and said, "I understand."

"For safety, please, stay. I'm sure we can accommodate you and Nigel," Lexie announced as she came out from the kitchen with Nigel, carrying a tray of mugs and hot cocoa.

"I have to call my sister, and she's worried sick about us, I'm sure." Susan requested as Archie showed her to the study and then the telephone.

"Here's the telephone and I'm sure Lexie will show you to your room."

"Great, fine…thanks." Susan dismissed him, but Archie picked up on it, "I understand, you're upset with my brother and I can only assure you he means well for Nigel."

"That's very considerate of you to stand up for him, but for Paul to have a brother, this is all news to me." Susan stated sharply.

"How long have you known my brother? Mind me asking? Ballpark figure precisely?" Archie questioned as Susan blew out a breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then answered quietly, "For an eternity, it seems."

Archie on that side note gave her a slanted smile and nodded his head, before leaving the room.

Susan got off the telephone as she wandered down a hall and found the kitchen. She strolled in, looked around, hoping to find Nigel, and then a voice came up behind her, "Hello, are ya hungry? I'm fixin' meself a sandwich."

Lexie laughed as she rested her hands on Susan's shoulders and then showed her face to Susan, in hopes to not scare her. "Yes, I am actually famished. I haven't eaten since morning."

"Good take a seat and we'll eat our sandwiches together then." Lexie gave Susan a big smile as she went to the cupboards and fixed sandwiches to eat. Moments later when they were both sitting at the table. Susan's eyes caught sight of the floral box, "That box looks a lot like mine from home…"

"It is yours, Nigel brought it with him. He made a point to show it to Paul, Archie and I." Lexie answered as Susan's face fell, "Oh."

"Mind me asking, how long ye've known Paul?" Lexie asked right off the bat and Susan wasn't taken back by the question because Archie had asked her the same thing just moments upon moments ago.

"Since we were…" Susan opened the box and snagged a photograph as Lexie's face lit up and she chuckled warmly, "That old."

"Yer kiddin'? That long!" The photograph was one of the many childhood shots that Susan had collected from her mother just years ago. Paul and Susan were standing side by side sharing an ice cream. "I was four in that photo and Paul was eight."

"Well then. Ya must know quite a lot about him. Ye know he's quite a man of leisurely mystery around here." Lexie gave a nod of her head as Susan laughed, "Really? I have never known Paul to have a brother, and that's a mystery to me."

"Well, he showed up here not too long ago with a letter and a---?"

"Photograph?"

"Yes." Lexie gave her a questioning look.

"I know about the letter and photograph, his mother and my Mum were very close, bosom of buddies, the best of mates." Susan explained as Lexie continued to listen…

"I actually was there the day of Megan, his mother's funeral. Anyway, it was just before I got pregnant with Nigel. Paul was on leave from the Army for a few weeks, actually stationed Ballachulish and we run into each other at home, ya know, Yorkshire and well, things grew from there."

"Sounds romantic," Lexie tuned in to Susan more and added, "Of course, Paul arrived here, went to prison for not asking for permission to leave the Army and then came back again."

"He did what?" Susan looked at Lexie shocked.

"Aye, that's Paul, huh?"

"Oh I dun no, as he's probably changed since I last saw him. I was 23 when Paul and I finally figured out we were fancying each other. Funerals, just like weddings seem to bring people closer together."

"Or bring you far apart." Lexie remembered Hector's funeral and how everything was messed up before her hillside wedding.

"True. What's your story? How did you end up here?" Susan inquired as Lexie blew out a breath, "I was fifteen when I came to Glenbogle. My father left my mother and me just before I was six, and she spent lots of time with boyfriends, one of them made a pass at me and I was out the door. It was like a flophouse! I was going on thirty and she was still acting like she was a teenager with raging hormones. I stayed in hostels until Molly, Archie's mother, took me in and gave me a job as a housekeeper/cook."

Susan gave Lexie a sympathetic look, as Lexie spoke up, "Dun worry, when I was 14, just before I went out on me own, I went to America to visit my cousin, Lili. It was the best summer holiday ever a very high point in my life, aside from marrying Arch."

"Wow,"

"Yea, my mother and one of her many rich boyfriends send me there. I continued to write to Lili after I left. Lili's father Phil is my mother's only brother. He moved to America for a 'better life' and boy he sure got one." Lexie smiled as she explained her family, the family she loved and also missed, she changed the subject because she didn't want to talk about Lili and her passing just months ago, "Ya don't sound like ye're from Britain?"

"Actually, part of me is and part of me isn't." Susan added as she spoke about her past, well, what she felt she could talk about, "My father is from Texas, my mother is from Yorkshire---well, half of her, my mother that is. You see, my grandfather, (my mother's father) is from Kent--Thatcher and my grandmother (my mother's mother) is from Inverness—she was a Ballantyne."

"Texas? America? Long ways away isn't it?" Lexie smiled again because she was sensing Susan's comfort in talking to her.

"Yes, I spent most of my time here. When I was 14, my mother sent me on to Texas to live with my father. So when I graduated high school at 18, I was able to go right into university. I choose to return to the UK, as odd as that probably sounds…most don't go here to university until their 20's, but my Aunt Margaret got me into Oxford with my cousin Carol. A lot of it had to do with my father and his, well, money."

"Ye're really related to Margaret Thatcher?" Lexie said interested as Susan nodded her head again 'yes.' "There's a photo in that box of Carol and I. I was at least good two months along with Nigel. My mother, Fiona, was Sir Dennis Thatcher's sister, Margaret's husband."

Lexie latched onto the photo of Susan and her cousin, she was telling the truth. Lexie's eyes widened at another slanted photo of a young Susan and Paul.

"That was one Paul took of us, actually, it was the last week before Paul and I split up. Lexie, he never knew about Nigel."

Lexie then started to feel bad for reaming Paul out in the hall as she gulped down her glass of milk and then turned her attention to Susan, "Oh."

"Yes, let me give you my number to my flat, in case Paul wants to talk about Nigel or either you or Archie. I'm going to have to head back to Inverness in the morning. I just came from London."

"London?"

"I worked in London for the Globe as a reporter. I moved Nigel and I back up here so I could do free lance work and maybe write a book." Susan pulled out an old business card of hers and wrote down her number and handed it to Lexie.

Lexie was busy preparing herself for bed, as she brushed her hair, and climbed in beside Archie. He was all for the cuddling to start, as he lifted his arm and snuggled her body in close, "Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Archie whispered, as his chin rested on the top of her head.

"I'm snug as a bug in a rug." Lexie giggled as Archie laughed too. _Deep inside Lexie, something wonderful was growing, only she wasn't aware of it quite yet, neither was Archie._ The couple's banter, loving, sweet, memorable words continued…

"Well, good, I'll keep you nice and snug."

"Paul's got a lot of explaining to do." Lexie's mind unfolded before Archie like a letter. Archie let out a slight sigh and said,

"Aye, yes, he does. Susan is nice, don't you think?"

"I s'pose. I don't know much about her Arch, just bits and pieces from our dinner talk earlier." Lexie's arms wrapped around her husband tight, as she tipped her head upwards, pecked his lips with hers and smiled fashionably.

"I think she knows a lot about Paul. More than what we know, I'm thinking she could fill in…?"

"The blanks? I asked her for a bit of info tonight and I got some." Lexie finished his sentence and gave a sigh of her own.

"Really?"

"Aye, she's seems very nice, now why she got involved with Paul who knows?"

"Lex, Nigel, he's our nephew. He might be half related, but I'm a real Uncle, aside from Martha." Archie's smile formed on his face.

"Are you implying to me yer old?" She tipped her head up to peer at him again.

"Not if I were a tree, I suppose." He chuckled, as Lexie smiled too, his hands cupped her face as he reeled her in for a warm, soft, and sensitive kiss. She giggled again, as he chuckled too. Archie switched off the light as they buried themselves into the covers.

Susan tossed and turned and then found herself finally flipping and flopping off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. She was restless, as she glanced around the dark room. Knowing Nigel was sleeping in the twin bed not far from her bed. Susan decided to dress herself back up again and see if she could find the bathroom, since she had to go. Susan walked out into the hall and didn't watch her step as she tipped over the family cocker spaniel sleeping right in front of the door to her room. Useless was known as Paul's furry friend and now Paul's 'family's' watch dog…

"Escaping the night?" A voice, a very familiar voice to Susan, called out, as he had watched her tumble.

"Funny, things go bump in the night around here and you come a runnin'? I'm trying to find a bathroom," Susan muttered back.

"I could lead you there," the voice suggested, as it was Paul, she knew his voice anywhere, even years later, "To the loo."

"I guess you could, couldn't you?" Susan stood herself up, grumbling at the dog, "Nice mutt-ly."

"Actually Useless, is a pure breed and not a mutt," Paul replied, as Susan smartly shot back, "Just like you? What are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"I was going to ask you the same," Paul responded calm, while a smile formed on his face, but Susan didn't give him one in return. She was still sore from the heated debate out in the drive hours upon hours ago. Paul could tell she was very bitter, somewhere inside of her she was still loving him…_maybe._

"Just lead me to the bathroom, Paul," She became testy and Paul sensed it, as it was one of the many traits that attracted him to her.

"You forgot please," Paul responded, as Susan heaved a sigh, "Please, just lead me to the bathroom."

Paul led her towards the room with a huge smile on his face, as Susan continued to smirk, as she entered the bathroom and shut the door in front of his face, "Yer welcome, you know."

Susan found herself hiding in the bathroom for a long period of time as thoughts crept into her mind and they ran on and on and on, '_what am I doing here? Because your son led you here, and for some terribly mismanaged reason, you're only boyfriend ever, now ex-boyfriend is still charming all of these years later even after you try to chop him in two out in a driveway in the middle of a snow storm.' _She gave the toilet a flush to warn Paul she was on her way out of the room. Susan opened the door, as she stared at him, "All yours if you need it."

"I don't need it," '_However for years and years, I've needed you and where were you?'_

"Great, I'm off to bed, night," As Susan tried to push past Paul, only they stared at each other, neither one able to move as if their feet were frozen to the floor.

"Nigel, need to chat about him." Paul spoke evenly, remaining quite calm, something which attracted him to Susan.

"Paul, morning. We'll deal with it in the morning." Susan objected to talking to him at such an early hour.

"It is morning." He said intelligently, as if he didn't want her to go.

"You really didn't take my father's check?" She brought up the past again as away to cause a rift between them, but Paul wasn't going to allow it.

He nodded his head 'no' and then said, "I waited hours and hours, Suz, fer you to come home. I thought somethin' dreadful had happened. I called yer mother, wondering if you were all right."

"I know."

"She said she thought you were with me."

"I was there when you called her."

"Didn't you want to say somethin' to me?"

"I had nothing to say to you," Susan added, only this time in a whisper.

"I fancied you whole heartedly for as long as we both could remember. You didn't have anything to say to me?" He whispered back…

"You don't believe in fairytales," Susan jabbed at him, remembering the last time she saw him and the first day that they saw each other again when she was 23 and he was 27. He told her back then, 'I don't believe in fairytales, Suzy, I'm just happy to see you again.' And she replied, 'I believe in fate, Pauly, and fairy tales!'

"I'm not cynical, Suzy."

"No, just way too pessimistic for yer own good, and it's too bad ye're not happy to see me again," Susan moved around him and walked towards the guest room. Leaving Paul standing in the hallway, as he sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, before turning in her direction, only to barely see and hear the door to her room close. _However she was wrong, he was happy to see her again…_


	4. Parts 7 thru 9

**Chapter Seven…Dueling Minds**

The next morning, Susan got herself up, only to realize she had completely over slept and her son wasn't in the bed next to her. She got up, dressed herself quickly and then in a full sprint fled the room.

Nigel was in the kitchen with Paul and Lexie as they were both feeding the children, Jayne and Wayne in high chairs and Minnie sitting in Paul's lap with a bottle.

"How're de pancakes?" Lexie asked Nigel as with a full mouth of his breakfast he replied, "Very tasty," before swallowing his bite.

"Nigel, where are your manners? You know not to talk with your mouth full." A voice from the far corner of the kitchen scolded him with a laugh. Susan, the owner of that voice, walked in…

"Morning," Paul replied, as his eyes scanned Susan up and down.

"Hello." Susan glanced at Minnie and smiled, "Busy, I see?"

Lexie laughed, "He seems to be taking "Mr. Mum" quite seriously as of late."

Susan nodded, "Is she yours?"

"Minnie is everyone's right now. Her father is off in New Zealand in the middle of finding himself." Paul announced, as Lexie rolled her eyes, "Excuse him as he doesn't have very many manners either, as he left his brains in his kilt."

"That makes two of us, Paul." Nigel announced, still not sure if he could call Paul, Dad or not.

Susan laughed and actually made a joke towards Paul, "I don't understand how anyone could leave such and adorable little one. And since when do you wear a kilt, Paul?" as Susan turned her head in Lexie's direction, "I was lucky if I could get him to wear a suit and tie when we were first together! Even as kids he refused to play dress up with me!"

Paul stared at her. He felt pleased that Susan with out even knowing it had taken his side on the matter of Duncan leaving Minnie in his sister in law's care. He then spoke up in his defense, trying not to laugh, "For your information, I wore a tartan last Hogmany and we were very young when you tried to coerce me into wearing a woman's skirt!"

"I was six years old, Paul!"

"I was ten!" Paul laughed, "Nigel's age, men don't wear woman's skirts!"

"Dunc, Min's father is only gone for a short while, and she was me cousin's child," as Lexie and quick wit with her tongue interrupted them. _Lexie didn't feel too well, after she tossed her thoughts out to Susan…_

"I see. Oh well, Nigel, finish up and we're off." Susan stated, while blowing off Lexie's comments.

"Leaving?" Paul asked as his mind crooned, _that's right, somethin' yer good at, Suz, leaving…_

"Yes, I have a job, and I have things to do. Nigel has school until next week, which I now have to explain to your teacher why you missed your lessons today!" Susan retorted matter of factly.

"He's on holiday from school soon, Suzy. Doesn't he get time off too?" Paul questioned her, as Susan started to get slightly upset with him. She could tell Paul still wanted to talk about Nigel and what to do about him and his best interests.

"He could stay here for a few days when it is." Lexie interrupted, as Susan glanced at her.

"That's very kind of you to offer, but Nigel should head home with me. Paul is welcome to see him in Inverness…" Susan's voice trailed on and then off, as she couldn't believe she had just extended an invitation to him to see his son _or an invite back into her life. _

"Well, that could work," Paul grinned, which only put Susan on higher guard.

Nigel sat there with a huge smile on his face, before chanting to his mother, "Really? He can? He can come visit me? You're the best Mummy ever!"

"Best Mummy ever," repeated Paul as his grin stayed on his face as Susan's face which was smiling when Nigel jumped off his chair to hug her, turned into a frown when she looked at Paul. _He warmed up to the thought of Susan and mummy- dome…he always wondered what having a child would be like with her, even if it was over a decade ago…now he didn't have to wonder anymore._

"Let's get you cleaned up, grab your pack and we'll go home," Susan smiled at her son, knowing if she had told Paul it was okay to see Nigel that he would be more enthusiastic about going home with her.

"Okay, Mum!" Nigel put on his coat, put on his backpack, and wanted to leave with Susan. Paul handed Minnie over to Lexie as he walked Susan and Nigel to Susan's car.

Nigel gave Paul a good bye hug too as he spoke quietly to him, "I hope you come next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Paul asked with a smile still on his face.

"Ah huh, come visit Mum and I next weekend when there's no school." Nigel beamed brightly.

"We'll see. I'll call Mum and ask her, aye? On ya go."

"Okay-dokee, Paul."

"Nigel?"

"Yes?"

_"Use Dad."_

"Sure, _Dad!_ Bye big stone castle!" He waved at the estate and climbed into the car.

"Next weekend, is okay, Paul, I gave Lexie our number last night so ring during the week if you want to see Nigel—he'll be on two week holiday by then," Susan nodded her head and Paul waved to her as the car took off down the drive.

Molly returned from the shop, just as Paul walked out of the house. She smiled at him, something Paul wasn't accustomed too, since Molly didn't seem to want anything to do with Paul. However today was a new day and she decided she was going to give him a tip. She found out through Lexie and Golly about Paul's estranged son and putting her own feelings aside about her late husband's infidelity and Paul being it's result; Molly understood Paul wanted to get to know his son and be there for him.

"Molly." Paul replied, wondering why she was coming at him with a bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon, Paul." Molly handed him the bouquet.

"What can I help you with?"

"Here give these to Nigel's mother." Molly suggested, as Paul stood there holding out a hand for the bouquet.

"Thank-you."

"Hector," Molly paused herself from saying 'your father', but she said it anyway. "Your father always brought me flowers when we were trying to get along. I suggest you bring them to---?"

"Susan?"

"Yes." Molly nodded curtly, "I must be going. Give my regards to Nigel."

"I will. Bye Molly." Paul watched her walk towards the house and gave the flowers a once over, before striding towards the land rover.

Paul had made his arrangements to meet Susan and Nigel at their home and about Nigel coming to Glenbogle and staying with him for the weekend. Paul wandered up the steps, the building Susan lived in was run down, lots of children in the neighborhood, and it reminded Paul of where he and Susan had grown up in Yorkshire. He passed flat 1 on the first floor, and then flat 2 on the second, before finally coming to a stop at flat 3, which were Susan and Nigel's. Hidden inside of his coat was Molly's bouquet of flowers, he wasn't sure of how Susan would accept his token of 'friendship' as he was going to claim it as…but he hoped she'd take them in a 'truce' fashion. He also had the floral box, which Nigel had brought with him to the estate to prove he was Paul's legit son. Paul rang the bell as he heard, "I'm coming!"

Susan opened the door, as Paul gave her a smile, one of actual nervousness as he still assumed she might not accept his flowers…he presented her with them anyway, "What's this?"

"I come baring a truce, m'lovely." Paul bowed his head, and Susan gave him a 'no one in the hall better be seeing this as you're lookin' like a fool' gaze.

"I see. Since when do you believe in bringing a woman flowers? Is this the new Paul I'm experiencing now?" Susan teased and accepted the flowers, just as Paul gave a sigh of relief in his mind, as he joked back, "Suz, there's a new me everyday, you just haven't met him yet."

"Come in." Susan closed the door with a slight baffled look, and small grin.

Paul stepped inside of her home, his eyes wandered to the walls of photos, paintings and plants. He remembered how much Susan loved plants, aside from the outdoors like he did. Nigel sped up to Paul, as his shoes skidded across the floor and he latched himself around his lower body, "Dad!"

"Hello son, ready to go this weekend?" Paul quipped, still feeling kind of odd at calling someone his actual son, as Susan nodded her head towards Nigel and he gave his mother a huge hug and answered sweetly, "Bye Mum,"

"Bye Nye and I'll pick you up on Monday. Be careful, keep yourself warm when you're outside and don't let your father bother you too much!"

"Well, I dun no about that!" Paul chuckled and picked up on the end of Susan's farewell to her son, knowing it was meant to poke fun at him. _He missed her innocent teasing…_"We be off," as Paul strode with Nigel out into the hall. Susan stood in the doorway, as Paul turned to face Susan, "Oh I almost forgot," as he handed her the floral box, "You left this at the estate."

"Thank-you," answered Susan as she received the box of memories.

"No problem," Paul answered back, glancing at her with appreciation for allowing him to get to know his son. Nigel smiled proudly as he noticed his parents actually getting along quite well, as instant attraction remained between Paul and Susan. Maybe they'd get on so well that he'd live with them both at the same time.

"Bye!" Nigel and Paul took off down the steps and eventually made way outside to the land rover.

One night during the weekend, Paul and Nigel sat at the table as he showed Paul his assignment paper. Lexie came strolling in as she glanced over Paul's shoulder as her mouth dropped, "Katrina Finlay is your teacher?"

"Uh huh, and me an' my friends don't really like her." Nigel replied with a blush and then a whisper to Paul, _"She's really scary."_

Paul nodded his head and gave a laugh, "Oh."

"How do you know Ms. Fin-sway?" Nigel asked, as Lexie gave out a laugh, "She's that much disliked an' she gets her own nickname, quite clever. Let's just say Uncle Arch and I know her kinda well."

"Oh."

"I agree she's kind of scary, but that's between you and me." Lexie winked at Nigel as he gave a sigh of relief, "Mum gets angry when I don't obey my elders."

Paul and Lexie both started laughing as Paul grinned, "Well then, ya betta obey 'em."

"Yes."

"So what are we workin' on?" Paul asked, as Nigel looked at him like he had forgotten their first talk the other night.

"Family Tree."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Paul instantly remembered and smiled at Nigel, who beamed back.

"I have to create one. I don't have a family, except Mum." As Nigel then thought about what he had just said, and added, "And Dad."

Paul still trying to adjust to 'fatherhood' gave him a smile, "Right son."

"You have a family, Nigel." Lexie corrected him.

"I do?"

"Aside from Mum and Dad, ye've a Aunt Lexie, Uncle Archie, Aunt Lizzie-whom ya haven't met but will, cousin Martha who's seven, twins, Jayne and Wayne, almost age two, Minnie who's going on one soon and Molly, Golly, also…Poppa Hector." Lexie rambled on and on and then she gave Paul a side ways glance, "You two better get on with jottin' down this family tree business."

"I got an Aunt Claire too." Nigel spoke up, "Mum's sister."

Paul laughed, "I remember Claire as an infant."

"You do?" Nigel's mouth dropped in amazement.

Paul nodded, "Yer Mum is eight years older than Claire so she's got to be what 26? She's at least 12 years younger than me. I'm four years older than your Mum. How's yer grandma?"

"Grandma died, Da. She died last year." Nigel's face saddened as Paul tried to cheer him up, _but in Paul's mind he was cursing himself for not being there for Susan and Nigel, even though he didn't know anything about Nigel a year ago_.

"Just because they've passed, Nigel doesn't mean ya can't add them to your tree. They are your family, same with Poppa Hector. He died a few years ago." Lexie added with a grin as Archie entered the kitchen and wrapped an arm around his wife. "What are we 'men' working on?"

"Nigel's family tree," Lexie smiled, not wanting to mention that Katrina was the one who assigned the assignment to Nigel or that she was still in the area.

"Oh well then, get him a tree." Archie spoke loudly as Paul gave him a bright look.

"Yer onto somethin'," Paul smiled, as Archie gazed at him quizzically, wondering what he was getting at as Paul got his own idea, "Nigel, this weekend we shall create yer family tree."

Paul stood up from the countertop table and pulled out a bucket as Nigel stared at him and questioned his father, "How?"

"With this, dirt an'---?"

"A tree?" Nigel lit up as Paul beamed and Archie laughed, realizing what Paul had meant about 'creating a family tree.'

Susan arrived at the Glenbogle estate on Monday like she promised Nigel. She approached the front entrance as she opened the door and walked in, "Hello?" Susan hollered out, as no one was in the sitting area, or in the study, but she could hear loud voices in the dining area.

Archie, Lexie and Paul had decided to get the group together as a 'send off' lunch for Nigel. Susan yelled out again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"That must be…" Paul spoke to Nigel, as they sat together at the table in traditional tartan, with Archie sitting at the head of the table and Lexie to his right. Molly sat next to Lexie and across from her was Golly, who had Paul and Nigel to his right. Lizzie and Martha were on the opposite end of head of the table.

"Mum!" Nigel yelled out, as he got down from the table and ran from the room, and engulfed his mother in a hug in the middle of the hall. He was ecstatic, jumping up and down and Susan hugged him back and then eyed his clothing curiously.

"What are you wearing?"

"Dad said I could dress like him! I got photos taken for my project and we also made this!" Nigel toted his mother towards a table in the hall with a small pine tree in a bucket and photos hanging on colorful rope from the tree's branches. Each photo was pasted onto a colorful piece of paper with different colored crayons spelling out the names of Nigel's family in his handwriting. "See there's Poppa Hector, Molly, Golly, Dad, Uncle Archie, Aunt Lexie, Aunt Lizzie, cousins Martha, Jayne, Wayne, and Minnie. Look, the rabbits too…all that's missing is you Mummy, Grammy, and Aunt Claire!"

"I see," Susan felt overwhelmed and when she started to feel cornered she had a habit of claming up. Paul sensed her sudden quiet manner and felt eager to say something sweet to her...

"Hello Suzy," Paul spoke out kindly, hoping she'd be okay with him helping Nigel with his project. He wanted to reassure her, but by the look on Susan's face she was fully flustered.

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing much to say is there. Nigel had that project so I thought I'd help him with it." Paul beamed proudly, as he watched Susan's facial expression go blank. _Not a good sign, Suzy…_

"Mum, I learned about Lairds, MacDonald tartans, an' I can take this outfit with me and show it to Ms. Finlay! I got me kilt, Mummy! See!" Nigel excitedly showed off his threads, but Susan stood there getting nervous and wasn't sure if she liked the change 'her son' had suddenly taken. "Dad said I could move here too and go to school here and spend all me time with da rabbits and wolves and…"

"Slow down!" Susan headed her son's impressionable mind off at the pass. Paul glanced at her, sensing something wasn't right…

"What Mummy? You don't like that idea?" Nigel's face fell and his smile turned upside down.

"What have you done to him?" Susan asked sternly, as a wave, not just a wave but a tsunami formed between her and Paul…one that was meant to drown them both. She peered at Paul like he had created a monster and she just wanted her son back!

"Ah that, Susan. It was just---?"

"He's an impressionable young boy and you're already making him into something he's not. Ye're filling his head with nonsense!" Susan blew up at Paul…_something Paul wasn't quite expecting. Maybe this was the new Susan…the one he hadn't managed to get to know and she left him because of it too._

"I canna spend time with him, you said so yerself…"

"I said you could see him this weekend, not for an eternity!" Susan shouted as an audience of Lexie, Archie, Lizzie, Martha, Golly and Molly appeared at the door…to watch the war zone unfold out in the hall between the two disgruntled parents, Paul and Susan, with poor Nigel stuck in between them.

"He's my son too, Suzy, I---?"

"You weren't thinking, Paul! I knew this was going to happen, you'd get his hopes all up…and then when something happens it'll fall part. I can't be here picking up pieces all of the dang blasted time!"

"Hey…Ya wouldn't be!"

"How so? Tell me when's the last time you took responsibility for your actions? When's the last time you made a decision for someone else and not just yourself? You haven't changed Paul and giving him traditions of having him respect someone's property isn't going to change anything!"

"Susan…I---?"

"Stop it! Stop yelling! I hate the both of you!" Nigel cried out and then on foot ran down the hall down the front foyer, outside, behind the house and away from everyone…his feet pitter, pattered on the small blanket of snow and frosted green grass as he ran and ran as fast as he could.

"Nigel!" Susan hollered out, "Now look at what you've done, Paul!" Susan ran after Nigel and Paul followed right behind her…as they both yelled out together, "Nigel! Nigel!"

The little boy kept running and running as his feet stepped out on to the shallow ice covering mixed with half of an inch of snow. The ice couldn't hold anyone for very long. He stood still, realizing he wasn't on the shore but standing on the loch, before he fell in.

**Chapter Eight…Hypothermia brings parents together?**

"Nigel!" Susan screamed as she sprinted towards the loch and his cries for "Mummy!"

Paul chased after Susan as they both stopped at the shore, "Holy Cow, okay, Nigel, I'll get you!" Paul hollered out, trying to figure out away to get onto the loch by using a kayak not far from the stone landing, he had left it there a few days ago after the snow had melted and when the loch wasn't completely iced over. There was a rope attached to the kayak since that was one of the ways that Paul tied it down to the wood landing over towards the beach.

"What are you thinking? He fell in and for sure you will!" Susan cursed at Paul and he glared at her.

"Someone has to go in, Suzy."

"I will. Just hurry put me on it and rope me in!" Susan suggested and Paul shook his head, but went along with it anyway. She gingerly climbed onto the kayak and then slowly she was pushed over onto the ice as Nigel continued to just barely bob in the water. He had only been in for less than a minute, as he cried again, "Mummy!"

"Nigel, I'm here!" She scooted closer and the ice started cracking more…like an egg falling into a fry pan. There was only a partial 10 foot out ice covering from the stone landing on the loch. The rest of the loch was moving and unfrozen, but still very cold water. Finally the kayak moved out closer to Nigel as he continued to thread water, before his head went in, as he was semi-conscious of his surroundings as his hands were high in the air.

_"Nigel." The woman from his bedroom spoke to him as if she was swimming beside him._

_"You're my guardian angel?" He remembered her. _

_"Yes, I'm Lili. You need to hang on tight, as your Mum and Dad are going to save you. You will bring them back together…they love each other Nigel, very much…" as she vanished again and…_

Susan was able to get a firm grip on Nigel's hands. She then nodded to Paul to pull her in, which Paul did, as Nigel was plucked out from the loch's icy waters quickly as his body was hoisted up onto the front of the kayak. Within moments, Nigel was picked up by Paul and carried him in towards the house with Susan not far behind.

"Lexie, get him a warm tub!" Paul instructed to her. Nigel, who was still conscious, shivered, as Paul in pure fear spoke up to his brother…

"Arch, fire promptly!"

"Upstairs, my old room, fire place and tub in there!" Molly shouted out as Lizzie agreed the mother/daughter pair bounded up the steps. Paul with Nigel in his arms followed and Susan ran after them too. Golly stood by with the children until Lexie would come back.

In Molly's old bedroom, Paul and Susan both stripped Nigel down, as his kilt, undergarment, shoes, knee high socks, shirt and short jacket, were immediately removed, as he was eventually down to nothing wet on his body…Lexie was in the bathroom starting the tub and Archie managed to get the fire going…as Nigel still semi-conscious was wrapped and swaddled up in a down comforter and placed in bed after Susan turned it down. "He's still freezing, Paul!" Susan spoke up, getting miraculously worried about Nigel's health, "Mummy," Nigel mumbled as he started to come too…

"He needs sweet juice. Something sugared for food, Archie." Paul announced as Archie nodded his head, "Right, be back in a jiffy."

Lexie walked into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, "Bath's not ready yet, not enough warm water---have to wait for the tank to fill and warm the water. I have to check on my kids, be right back," said Lexie as she ran out of the bedroom not far behind her husband, leaving Susan and Paul and Nigel alone. "Paul, he's still shivering!"

"Susan, we got to elevate his body heat." Paul started to strip himself down as she glared at him in sheer horror. "What? Oh come on, it's not like ya haven't seen me this way before!" _In fact you used to like me this way, even when we were kids! _He pulled off his short coat, yanked off the black tie around his neck, undid his collar and sleeves and removed his dress shirt, as he stood there with his bare chest (The only part of him visible to Susan, and still was her favorite) with a kilt (which matched Nigel's) on his lower half.

"No way, I'm not…" Susan shook her head and covered her eyes. Paul found it amusing, but it wasn't the time to start laughing at her. He had to do first aid on their son and fast as he knew his Army first aid would come handy some how. He just didn't think he'd be using his training on his son!

"Susan, Nigel will pass on with Hypothermia if you don't help. Listen on and good! We got to generate body heat here!" Paul snapped, as he removed his kilt, boxers, kicked off his boots and socks and climbed into bed pulling Nigel into his arms.

"I'm cold D-d-d-d-dad." Nigel shivered, as Paul embraced his son and hugged him.

"We're gunna warm you. We'll do it. It's happen to me before, Nigel. Fallin' into dead cold water too…" His gaze went to Susan's, praying she'd just drop the modest act and get on with helping him warm up their son.

"Fine," Susan stripped off her coat, and then her jumper, unzipped her skirt, dropped it down to reveal her legs (one of Paul's favorite parts of her, and still was), and let out a remark, "Cover your eyes!" She realized Paul was staring at her as she undressed herself. Paul groaned and just did as he was told and closed his eyes shut. She shimmy her undergarment and bra off and then zoomed into bed, under the covers and spooned Nigel as close as she could.

"Still cold, Mummy," Nigel whispered, as Paul took his temperature with his hand, "He's gotta be 37 centigrade by now, maybe."

"He must be." Susan feared quietly, hoping Paul was right. She kissed Nigel's forehead, "Nye, you'll be warmer soon…"

"He'll be okay, Susan. We got to him in time." Paul whispered, as his hand which was cuddling Nigel's comforter wrapped body close to him, found the side of Susan's bare back. Susan's hand which was embracing Nigel's other side of his comforter wrapped body, found way to Paul's bare back side too. Susan and Paul were then entangled in a naked hug with Nigel warmly wrapped up between them. Nigel's body took in the warmth, as he stopped shivering, and started to nod off. He was still breathing, just feeling safe and sound in his parents snuggling.

Archie and Lexie appeared back into the room as they noted the scene and were totally confused "Um," said Archie and Lexie with baffled looks as they both tip-toed out of the room, in hopes to give Paul, Susan and Nigel some privacy. Lexie dropped Nigel's overnight bag into the corner of the room so he'd have a change of clothes and his sneakers too.

"What was that about? Them in bed like that?" Lexie asked as she stared at her husband out in the hallway.

"I do believe Paul was using his Army first aid training on not just his son but also his ex-girlfriend." Archie's face formed a petite smile and Lexie glared at him.

"What?"

"I don't feel so good." Lexie took off on her feet and ran off towards the bathroom in the hallway.

"Alexandra?" Archie called after her, assuming she had something to eat that hadn't sat well in her stomach. He found her gathered around the toilet after retching up lunch, as her hand went to the flush handle, "Lex, you all right?"

"I'm fine, just something I must have ate," Lexie said as she wiped her face down with a hand towel in the bathroom. _Still, deep inside her grew a little being, one which would bring lots of joy to the family._

About an hour later, as Paul and Susan lay there, as she noticed her hand was now on his body and went to pull it away. "Where are Lexie and Archie?" Susan looked around the room with the fire still blazing in the fire place. Paul knew she was trying to change the subject of what just happened to them…hugging each other, like they meant it, like a family would, _and a couple. _

Paul was quiet and kept his hand on her side, Nigel was snoozing away, but still breathing and very warm now. Paul's smile kicked in, "I think he's tuckered himself out."

"Tuckered, isn't the word, is it?"

"Susan, I didn't mean to put ideas in his head. I just want to be there for him. Like my father wasn't there for---?"

"You, Lexie told me that you came here in search of your father. I told her I knew about your mother, the letter and the photo…"

"I had to find out."

"I know you did. You took leave without getting it approved? What were you thinking, being in prison? Paul…"

"Suzy, it was a long time ago…"

"Paul, that's part of why I left you, over ten years ago, I knew you had unfinished family business to tend too and taking care of me, or a baby, would keep you from it. With my father's deception on top of it…it just pushed me to make my own choice, and I'm sorry if it hurt you when I did it."

"That's why you did a runner? Is this the old Susan or the new one I'm speaking to?"

"Yes," Susan sat her self up, "And for your information, I haven't changed one bit, it's you who has changed…" as her body was covered with the blankets so only her bare back was visible to Paul. He wanted to caress her back, just feel her skin on his finger tips and the tingling feeling she always gave him when they would make love. _No, you're still the same irresistible, Suzy…_

"You didn't, by chance, toss out my peace offering? Those flowers I gave you this weekend?" He laughed, as he sat up next to her with his bare chest being revealed again. Susan chuckled too, "Um, no, I almost did, but I decided against it."

"Decided against it?"

"Yes." She smiled the first real genuine smile that Paul hadn't seen in years, which made him mesmerized by her beauty and grin back. Paul wasn't going to let the moment float away, or Susan, as she found him so enchanting that their faces magnetically tilted in…closer and closer, until their lips brushed together universally. Paul's hand found way onto the small of her back, as she felt the tingles from the warmth of his touch too. They were engrossed in each other, kissing passionately, when Nigel woke up. He smiled with one eye open and then closed it shut as he caught his parents loving each other.

Susan broke free from the kiss, as her body and heart ached for him. She needed to take a few steps back and decided it was time to get dressed. She also feared Nigel would wake and get the wrong impression. Paul, not feeling rejected by her, took the hint, as much as his body craved for hers, he started to dress too. Nigel finally sat himself up, "Mum, Dad…_I saw her_."

"Saw who?" Susan asked, as she finished putting on her shoes and Paul started to dress himself back up.

"My guardian angel, Mummy," Nigel beamed and Susan gave Paul a bewildered look.

"Yer what?" Paul questioned, as Nigel smiled at him, "My guardian angel, told me to hold on for you both when I was drowning in the water. She said you would both rescue me because you love each other."

"Okay, Nigel, did you by any chance hit yer noggin' this weekend?" Susan announced not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth. Paul groaned, before rolling his own eyes, "Suz, stop assuming he's not all right while he was here."

"Mum, my guardian angel is my friend. She told me to find Dad and I did. She told me you loved each other and I saw you kissing." Nigel replied as Susan stood there with _'Oh crumb' _on her mind. Paul rubbed the back of his head.

"If you were kissing that means you're together, right? Mummy? Dad?" Nigel's hopes were up high and both parents feared of crushing him. Nigel stared at Susan and then Paul…

"Not exactly, honey. Mum and Dad have a lot to discuss," Susan glanced at Paul hoping for back up.

Paul gave her it, as much as he wanted to say they were together again, he just nodded his brow and spoke up, "Nigel, we got a lot to debate about. Mum and me."

"But Lili said you would!" Nigel started to get upset.

"Lili?" Paul asked confused, wondering who Nigel was talking about and hoping it wasn't the Lili he had once knew, _the one who passed on just months ago._

"Lili's my friend and yours too!"

"Paul, you all right?" Susan confused by her son's new friend 'Lili' and sensed something wrong with Paul. Susan quickly helped dress Nigel with a new shirt, pants, undergarment, socks and sneakers.

"Aye."

"Who's Lili?" Susan asked again, noticing his face turn full of pain.

"Just a friend," said Paul causally, like he was hiding something from her. Susan picked up on his 'just a friend' tone and jumped to conclusions that it was something more. _She was still dealing with the 'old' Paul…_

"You're too much. Our son knows about your girlfriend? Is that why you want him to move here so you can get on with her?"

"It's not that exactly."

"Then what is it? Oh Paul…" Susan started to get upset, as she picked up all of the clothes that _belonged to Nigel_ and put an arm around Nigel as she carried him out of the room, "Nigel, we're going,"

"But Mum…"

"We're going." Nigel looked at his father over his shoulder and said, "Bye Dad."

Susan and Nigel walked out of the room leaving Nigel's 'proper' clothing, the kilt, dress shirt, short coat and socks and shoes behind on the floor…

"Hang on Susan! Hang on a second!" Paul tried to finish dressing himself up, as he tugged the kilt on and had trouble fastening it before giving up on it completely and scurried out of the room after her. Susan set Nigel down in the upstairs hall as they hurried down the stairs, out of the house and to the car…Paul skidded in his dress shirt, boxers and in his stocking feet as he came to a halt in the front entrance of the house, "Susan!" Paul yelled out, but Susan and Nigel climbed into her car and drove away from the house, both with tears in their eyes. Nigel's because he knew his parents probably would never be together and Susan's because she set herself up thinking her and Paul were meant to be, and finding out it wasn't true.

Lexie and Archie stood in the hallway as they watched Paul come bounding down from the steps and took note of his dress.

"Um, don't suppose, the vicar wants to see you like this?" Lexie joked, as Paul glared at her and ignored how he looked.

"What does that mean?"

"Sorry, we just assumed you and Susan would be sailing down the aisle." Archie's face beamed and Paul grumbled, "She thinks yer dead cousin is me girlfriend!"

"Wha--?" Lexie asked as she stopped laughing and became dead serious.

"Aye, she does! I'm…" Paul grumbled and stomped up the steps before hollering a dawning realization, "I got to go on after her!"

**Chapter Nine…Fools do fall in love and believe in fairytales**

Lexie decided to take matters into her own hand as she dialed the phone number to Susan's flat. After an hour of no one there, as Lexie assumed they were still on their way home, finally, Susan answered the telephone, "Susan, Lexie, I'm ringing you to tell ya Paul's on his way."

"What does he want?" Susan asked as she was in the middle of getting a microwave dinner together for Nigel since he was hungry.

"Susan, Paul doesn't gotta girlfriend."

"Oh." Susan continued to listen to Lexie and set the warmed meal in front of Nigel.

"Susan, be reasonable when Paul arrives. He has a lot to tell ya, Lili is me cousin, the one I told you about, she died a couple months ago…"

"Wait, this is the cousin from America?"

"Aye, you're swift, Paul took it hard. Ye need to listen to him. He's being truthful with you. He wouldn't just lie to yer face."

"I see."

"Just give him a chance…" Lexie decided even though she had problems with Paul and his logic in certain situations, she was at least going to stand up for him.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Susan and Lexie ended their phone call and she stood there, letting out a sigh.

"Who was that Mum?"

"Nye, just eat and don't worry about it." Susan strolled towards her bedroom as Nigel did as he was told and continued to eat the dinner.

Paul dressed himself up in his room and then returned to Molly's old room and picked up all of Nigel's new traditional Scottish clothes on floor and put them into his backpack. He walked down to the front hallway and then scooped up Nigel's 'family tree' before heading out to the land rover.

Paul's fingers went to the branch that was missing Susan's photo but hung a paper with her name spelled in pink crayon, 'Mummy' as he drove in the land rover on his way to Inverness. He felt stupid for not coming out and telling her about Lili or talking about Minnie and Duncan, but he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Susan. He just needed to get a word in edgewise and then he needed to tend to Nigel. _He was madly in love with her…he always had been madly in love with Susan, even pre and post-Nigel. He couldn't bear losing her all over again, new or old Susan he'd love her all the same. _

The land rover stopped on the street, as Paul set on the emergency break and pulled it out of gear. He latched onto the tree and swung his back pack onto his back before shutting the door to the truck with his foot. He set off for Susan and Nigel's home.

Susan lay in bed staring at the ceiling. _She loved the new and old Paul and longed for him…Oh crumb, her mind called out._ She couldn't even contemplate working in her office or at the PC and she didn't eat anything either as she needed her quiet time. Nigel was glum too, as he went into his room and stared out the window. As he was watching outside, his eyes grew wide as he noticed his father carrying his belongings!

"Dad?"

Nigel walked out of the bedroom, through the lounge and out into the hall as he met Paul at the stairway. "Dad? What are ya doin' here?"

"Shhhh…Nigel, here's---?"

"My tree! I forgot my tree and Mummy said not to worry about it now. You brought me my tree!" He jumped up and down excitedly as Paul tried to hush him.

"I bear yer clothes too." Paul whispered as he pointed to his backpack on his back. "I got to talk to yer Mum."

"I dunno Dad, she's sad because of you."

"Nigel, did ya really see a guardian angel?"

"Yes, her name is Lili."

Paul shook his head in slight disbelief but he wasn't there to discuss angels, or them resembling Lexie's cousin, as he just wanted Susan back, "Look it might be best if you don't carry on so much about yer angel, Aye? Not until Dad explains somethin' to Mum."

Nigel nodded his head as he smiled, "I know how you can talk to Mummy and cheer her up."

Paul looked at him, "Spoken like me true son. Get going…" as he followed Nigel into the flat and then into Nigel's room. Paul glanced around at the posters of mountains and planets and models of trucks and planes, "You like these?"

"Yes, Mum loves mountains and she promised she'd take me mountain climbing one day."

Nigel's answer brought a huge smile to Paul's face as he remembered, teaching her how to climb…

"You help me talk to Mum. We'll both take you one day, Aye?" Paul winked as Nigel strolled over to his sock drawer and pulled out socks. He handed them to Paul as he gave him a weird look.

"Mummy always cheers me up with sock puppets when I'm down in the dumps. Dad, you can do it for her." Nigel beamed, as he put the socks on his father's hands one by one and then pushed him towards the door and over to his mother's room. Nigel whispered, "Get on your hands and knees and crawl to Mummy. She always does it when she puts on a sock puppet show for me." Paul did as he was told and crawled into the bedroom, as he never in his life imagined he would be 'groveling' at Susan's feet. find me here  
speak to me

_find me here  
speak to me  
i want to feel you  
i need to hear you  
you are the light  
that is leading me  
to the place where  
i find peace again  
you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you are everything  
and how can i  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
you calm the storms  
you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
would you take me deeper now  
'cause you're all i want  
you are all i need  
you are everything  
everything_

Nigel disappeared from the room with a bright smile, "Mummy better love this," he listened on as Paul gave his son a look of 'What do I do?', and Nigel mouthed, "Go Dad."

Susan lay there on the bed still zoning up at the ceiling when a sock popped up and then another one at the foot of the bed. She didn't look down at her feet until she heard, "Me miss Suz," from a sock.

The other sock added (after Paul cleared his throat and after he saw Nigel's mouth move with words of encouragement again, 'Go on Dad, Go.'), "Me really miss Suz too. Pauly's a dafty man and doesn't gotta girlfriend, but he's in dire need of one in particular…"

The first sock gave a nod, "Very dafty indeed, girlfriends are fer cuddlin', huggin', lovin' and not for causin' strife with or getting' in silly rows or straps about storks."

Second sock spoke up, "Pauly only wants one girlfriend and her name be Suz, because he got no one else…just wants…"

Susan crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over at Paul snatching Nigel's socks off of his hands, "You're a bldy blithering puppeteer, Pauly. Since when do you believe in fairy tales?"

Paul blurted out in complete wonderful admittance, "Since I've met you…since day one. I'm afraid an' this is the old Paul and the new one."

As his eyes studied her face as hers did his, while his mind plead out with hers for forgiveness in a silent conversation.

He spoke again get desperate because she wasn't saying anything to him after her admitted in his own way his love for her, "Suzy, 'am dread awful at sock puppetin' too." Paul struggled with the words but said them anyway, "Lili's Lexie's cousin, she died months ago. She was married to Duncan, father of Minnie. Look I---?"

"I know Paul." Susan cut him off instantly.

"You do?" He hung his head and looked back up at her.

"Lexie phoned me and said you might make an appearance. I'm sorry. I have a horrible ---?"

"Temper, jump to conclusions, an' drive me stark raving mad, Aye?" He spouted out, as he knew her…very well.

"Okay, some of those things." She teased him again.

"Susan. Sorry, so sorry." Paul begged, and hoped she was listening to him and closely…

"Paul," Within seconds, Paul's 'freed from socks' hands cupped her face and pulled her in for long awaited and sweet kiss and they broke free, resting their foreheads onto each other. Nigel then paraded into the room with zest and joy as he jumped onto the bed and gave his mother a huge hug and then his father as he was happy that his family was certainly together.

**The End**

Everything by Lifehouse


End file.
